


Sword of the Jedi

by QuestionableCertainty (NanaAdder)



Series: Solo Trilogy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A mixture of the legends and the movies so it's lots of stuff combod, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Crossing Timelines, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kylo Ren Redemption, Slow Burn, and just lots of stuff it's gonna be big, because i've had to mash so much, consider this my wishlist of what could have been in the new trilogy, if you need any explanation let me know, it's gonna be something you have to throw a lot of what you know out the window, jacen solo is sadly dead but anakin solo is alive, jaina solo is a pretty good sister and sadly so absent int he movies, so there will be a lot happening all the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaAdder/pseuds/QuestionableCertainty
Summary: AU: After the Yuuzhan Vong War and the fall of Jacen and Ben Solo, Jaina Solo disappeared for several years in hope of finding answers in the vast galaxy. In her absence, the First Order has arisen under Kylo Ren, her mother is out of office, and her brother Anakin is left to defend the Republic as the Commander of Rogue Squadron. Is it possible for the galaxy to be in balance again? Or will history merely continually repeat as long as a Skywalker lives?





	1. Introduction

The Force is one, and flows in all,

but in many exists in unbalance.

A struggle of Light and Dark:

always at odds and fight for control.

Chaos.

The Dark exists in the most primal of instincts:

anger, hatred, passion which moves unbound.

In the Light lives all that allows for existence:

love, and mercy, and justice for all.

Order.

But from both dark and light there must one,

who is born to exist somewhere in the midst.

For the Force itself knows that in the end,

there must be the ultimate

Harmony between both sides.


	2. The Stage is Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I am someone who is fascinated with the lore of this new Star Wars Trilogy that exists, I am someone who also was severely disappointed by a lack of the rest of the Solo Family. Jaina Solo was always my favorite, and so her loss was something that I felt very keenly and just...wish had been included. Therefore, this is a story which is set to remedy that in my own mind. Now, keep in mind that as this is fanfiction, I will be playing very fast and loose with both timelines and general narrative of both the 'Legends' and the new 'Canon'. In a way this whole thing is kinda wish fulfillment, so any and all ideas I can come up with for interesting plots are pretty much going in. Why? Because that's what fanfic is all about. There is only one thing I would ask everyone to keep in mind: What you see here is my version of a melding of both canon timelines and characters, meaning a lot of stuff will look wonky to fans of either sides. I've adjusted a lot on both versions in order to make this all work together. I.E., Jaina Solo was born in 5ABY, the Yuuzhan Vong war was 10 years instead of 5, along with Anakin is alive in this version... etc etc- the majority of the timeline, however, was taken from the Legends as I think that the entirety of the Yuuzhan Vong War was fascinating. If anyone wants a timeline, I'm happy to hand it out for easier understanding. One last thing is that my characterization may be a little different than the books, just because I tend to make characters very... personalized even when they aren't mine.
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, I hope everyone enjoys this.

"Twin Suns Leader to Twin Suns Three. Enemy flagship straight up ahead."

"Twin Suns Three to Leader, what's cookin?"

"Fighters, about ten of them. They might be a little difficult to fly through."  
"Ooh. Fun."  
"...Jag, will you please take this seriously?"

"What? I'm just trying to lighten up the mood a bit."

"That's not what I'm concerned about. Let's just get this done and get out of here, please. I don't have interest in bravado feats which end up with us both dead."

There was silence on the other end.

"...is there something you'd like to share?" Came Red Leader's response.  
Jagged Fel cleared his throat. "Yeah."

"...Well? Out with it."

"Have I done something, Jaina? Cause I just thought we were—"

"No you have not, I'm just trying to focus on the mission if you don't mind. We're here to disable that flagship and scatter this fleet—and I'd like to get that done and get back in one piece." Jaina replied,her tone edged with a mild warning not to push the subject.

Jagged sighed, his X-Wing still careening toward their target as he thought of what to say. The communicator crackled. "Twin Suns Seven to Leader and Three: as amusing as this might be if Fel tries to push the issue, I've got some fighters on my tail, and would really appreciate some help."

R2 on Jaina's wing beeped loudly and she groaned. "On my way, Harker. Deepest apologies."

Harker laughed. "No problem. You can kick Fel's ass later."

"Really, Harker?" Jagged replied, though he got no response.

"Jag you head forward with the rest of the squadron, I'm gonna take care of this real quick." Jaina ordered, leaving no room for argument. The Red painted X-Wing flipped upward and went back, dodging the flak and shots of the destroyers and cruisers which had been sent as backup from Corellia below, engaging the larger parts of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet.

"You sure about that?" Jagged questioned, the worry evident in his voice.

"I'm sure. Stop asking questions you know the answers to." Ahead of her Harker's fighter spun, avoiding the shots of the two Yorik-Ets on his tail, barely dodging as the green lasers grazed the wing of his fighter. Jaina locked on firing at them. The Yorik-Ets seemed to get the message, backing off just a bit in order to quickly plan how to deal with both fighters. They broke off their pairing, going in different directions, and Jaina groaned in annoyance. "Can't make this easy on us can you?" She grumbled to herself, turning on her communicator. "Harker, they're trying to either separate us or do a decoy. We're gonna have to outmaneuver them. Let's team up and lead them away from the Squadron, we can hide in the middle of the fleet, and see if we can lead them into the fire that seems to be rather abundant around here."

Enemy fire began sailing over her own cockpit, and R2 screeched, Jaina going into a roll before she pulled up. "I've got him, Solo!" Harker's voice came through the communicator. "Stay steady. We've got more that those two to deal with."

She followed instructions, leading the Yorik-Et between two enemy cruisers, the narrow corridor enough to isolate the fighter before he exploded behind her, Harker's shots hitting their mark, a triumphant whoop coming from him. "Good job, Gar. Now you said we had some more company?"

"That I did, Commander. Though I think it might be nice to get out from between these cruisers, huh?"

Jaina laughed. "Sounds good with me. C'mon." With that, she pulled up, Harker following behind, and three fighters tailing them. The moment they cleared the Cruisers, they once more entered a firefight between the two sides, those shots somehow managing to assist them as one of the trailing pursuers was hit. "Well that's helpful."

"Got any ideas on the other two?"

"Possibly... how would you like to kill three birds with one stone?"

Although Jaina couldn't see his face, she could almost picture the pearly white smirk of Harker in that moment. "Do tell."

* * *

Across the galaxy, on a quieter planet, the Jedi Temple slept—a direct contrast of how it was during the day. For while the sun shone, the many youthful padawans brought life to the temple; though at night one could only imagine, in the quietest hours of the night, what dreams they enjoyed. No doubt the happier ones would be shared between them all at breakfast between their companions, while the darker ones would bring contemplations to the others.

But although the many slept, there was one who found himself filled with insomnia, his own inner conflict causing him to wear a hole in the floor in his chambers. There was a darkness which he felt looming from the edges of the galaxy for some time, years of it growing beginning to bring great worry within him.

Though what he felt within his own circle of padawans concerned him the most—or rather, _one_ padawan.

What Luke felt in his one of his nephews frightened him, the darkness which had taken his own father something he could sense in young Ben. At first, he had thought it merely natural, especially in their family, the draw to the dark side something which seemed all too natural in everyone who bore the line of Skywalker. But something could not be assuaged in him. Some dread he felt insisted that this was more of a threat, the darkness in Ben was stronger than it had been in Jacen, and the power the boy displayed.

He couldn't help but fear it. So soon after the fall of his eldest nephew, Luke knew they could not risk another falling. Coming into the room, he glanced at both the Solo boys who slept peacefully, seemingly unaware of the darkness which Luke sensed coming off Ben. Approaching the elder Solo, he reached out with the Force, whatever influence which had a hold on Ben showing Luke the plans which were in mind for him... death... pain... a new Vader set into place in order to build a New Order.

Luke's instinct set in...

Across the room Anakin stirred, the sound of a saber activating dragging him from his dreams and putting him on alert already. Blue eyes opened, blinking as Anakin tried to clear his eyes of the fog of sleep before he pushed himself up to a sitting position, his Uncle's hovering over his brother with lightsaber activated automatically putting him on edge. "Uncle...?" he softly called, feeling helpless as suddenly Ben woke, and in a moment blue met green in a loud hiss.

"Ben, no!" Luke cried out, but it was too late, and the fighting began. Like a cornered animal, Ben attacked his uncle, all blunt force and power, attempting to win for the sake of survival. It was too late to try and remedy the misunderstanding, to make the boy believe that Luke would not have murdered his own nephew in cold blood—he'd woken a frightened boy, who now was focused purely on keeping his own life intact.

What Luke did not know, however, was how aware Ben was of Anakin in the room, and how he feared that whatever caused his uncle to hover above him, he may just come after Anakin as well. He betrayed them. Betrayed him. The voice in his mind would not go away, and every doubt he'd ever felt was increasing, growing louder and coming back with confirmation. He had no other choice, Luke had every intention of killing him... and who knew if it was him with whom it would end with.

As if awaking from a dream, Anakin's shocked state ebbed, and with wide eyes he sprung out of his bed, going for his uncle, trying to pull Luke out of the way to stop the fighting before it continued. Ben would not hurt him, he believed that, he just needed to get this to stop for now.

But before he could get within a foot, he was pushed back, Luke's hand stretching toward him to keep him out of it. He could not risk his youngest nephew being injured, he would not have that on his conscience.

He'd already lost one.

* * *

The simple mission which Jaina had laid out at the beginning had suddenly taken a turn for the worst, the squadron having been flanked by more fighters than they'd been expecting. Already two X-Wings had been lost, and everyone else was scattered, pursued and chased after like small prey to large predators.

"Alright, this isn't working. Jag! We need to regroup if we're ever going to hit the target." She said, dodging some more flak. "Jag, do you hear me?!" There was no reply, and immediately Jaina began to worry, looking around to see if she could see the tell-tale gold trimmed X-Wing—come to think of it..."Twin Suns Leader to squadron, come in." The communicator was silent. "Twin Suns Leader to Squadron!" Nothing, Jaina yelled in frustration. "R2, the comms are down, see what you can do about it. Meanwhile, I'm going in."

R2 beeped in a manner which doubtless could be interpreted as warning, the translation appearing in front of her on her panels. "Yeah, I know, but somebody has to take this down. You work on the communicator, I'm going to get this ship down if it's the last thing I do. With, or without anyone else's help. Just let me know if anyone gets on my tail while I'm at it."

The fighter sped toward its target, Jaina taking a deep breath as she focused, eyes set on the flagship which was dead ahead, her fingers ready on the trigger—

Pain. Betrayal. The ripple in the Force was extreme, catching her attention completely off guard as she was hit with the emotions, her eyes losing all focus ahead as she kept careening forward. She knew this, this familiar feeling of dread, this loss which came from...somewhere. She could almost hear screams, echoes of something far beyond her which assaulted a deeper part of her than her mere senses. Fear. It intertwined like a web, lashing out with familiarity. Her temples throbbed, and she felt as if she was being suffocated for a moment, her hands gripping the controls of her fighter far stronger than she ever should have. There was an agony which came with the vision, it reached for her and held it tightly in its claws, and she saw in some part of her mind the sight of—"Ben?... wha...?"

What was she seeing? She couldn't tell, she only knew that the look in her younger brother's face was something she'd never seen before. That was when it hit her, the familiarity. _Anakin_. Somehow, by the will of the Force or by Anakin himself, she was connected to him, what he saw she saw as well... and that... was horrible. The fear was her own next, crawling up her throat as she nearly yelled out at whatever she saw, her protective side rising up even though she was parsecs away. But that was just it, wasn't it, she was helpless in what she saw, the sight of dark eyes facing Anakin from across the training room before the came closer—

"JAINA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! PULL UP! PULL UP!"

Her communicator yanked her away from it, and she was once again in the present, about to collide with the very flagship she'd been aiming to hit instead. Quick reflexes saved her then as she pulled on her steering column, the ship's wing grazing the metal of the flagship, though she managed to clear it just in time, her trigger finger firing the blasts before she even thought of it. They hit her original target, but she didn't stay to see what happened, zooming away from the flagship as Jaina tried to clear her head.

"What was that?!" Harker's voice rang through the cockpit. "You were on a collision course, and none of us seemed to be able to get through."

"Jaina, what happened? Are you alright?" Jagged's voice added in, and she found herself wishing they weren't in ships far away from each other.

"I..." She trailed off. "I'm fine... I don't know what happened I just..." Warning bells screamed in her head, and she began to finally piece things together. That was no future vision. "I need to get to Ossus."

"O—Ossus?!" Harker repeated. "What are you talking about? We've got the rest of this fleet to take care of."

"What is going on, Jaina?" Jagged repeated, his voice clearly declaring what he didn't speak. "Are you alright?"

"..." Jaina could not respond, her ship already turned in the direction she needed to head in. "Yeah... you guys got this. Twin Suns leader, out."

Harker's next protests weren't even heard as Jaina's ship disappeared into hyperspace, a panic settling in her stomach which she did not like at all.

* * *

The threatening Jedi knight was in pieces before Anakin's feet, his own forced action to defend himself leaving him disgusted. Never before had he taken the life of one of his own, the very thought having previously reviled him, his grandfather's actions haunting him through his name for so long that he had made an oath to himself to keep his hands free of such slaughter. But he had been without choice, his brother's actions having put the Temple at odds within itself.

The biggest issue was that he still did not have answers as to just why this all started.

A hand clapped over his mouth, and he was yanked back, fighting back for a moment before he recognized the one holding him still. "Zekk?" He whispered, the familiar green eyes of his sister's friend staring back at him.

"I've got a ship down in the hangar. You need to get to it." Zekk told him quietly, gently pulling him down a corridor. "I've got a few of the padawans in it, and it's set up to send you straight to Coruscant."

"I'm not leaving." Anakin protested. "I need to stop this, Ben can be reasoned with—"

"Look, I don't know what's going on with your brother, but _you_ need to get out of here." Zekk insisted. "You won't do anyone any good by trying to be a hero, Kid. I don't care what you think, you're going. Don't make me knock you out to do it."

Anakin stopped stock still, pulling his arm back. "Zekk, my brother is back there." he ground out again, this time sternly and more intensely. "Something happened with Uncle Luke, he made this happen and I don't know why, but I feel like this is one enormous mistake, and I have to stop it from getting worse!"

"Kid!" Zekk shouted, groaning in frustration at his stubbornness. "The Temple is literally on fire, and you're in no condition to fight should Ben turn against you. I'm sorry, but you're still weak from that fight with the Yuuzhan Vong, you're gonna get yourself killed if you try and fight against him and you know it. Now are you gonna make me drag you onto that ship or not?!"

Anakin was quiet, Zekk's argument a good one, though every fiber of him screamed the opposite. "...fine, I'll go." He finally said. "Just let me get Tahiri out of here too. I'll be carefu—"

"I'll get your girlfriend for you." Zekk cut in. "You go get on that ship. I'll meet you on New Alderaan with her. Now get on that damn ship, there's a bunch of frightened kids on it that need someone to tell them things are gonna be okay."  
Though Anakin wished once more to argue, he couldn't, heading down the corridor toward the hangar. Zekk was right, and he trusted him enough to get Tahiri out.

Once the boy was out of sight, Zekk prepared himself for whatever he'd find on the other side of the doorway back into the Temple. Why did he volunteer to get that girl again?

* * *

Jaina pulled out of hyperspace suddenly, the vision of Ossus's terrain below her sending her into both relief and dread. Some hour or so ago all the pain had stopped, and it seemed for all its previous grief, that the Force had gone silent.

And so had her bond with Zekk, Anakin and Ben.

There was nothing more panic inducing than that, her heart pounding harder as she nearly felt assaulted by a signature of darkness, a tendril of the dark side which she recognized. The last time she felt it, she'd killed her own twin in hopes of saving the Republic. Strong... subtle... but not her problem right now.

Descending from the atmosphere, the smoke was the first thing she saw in the distance, and R2's mechanical 'Uh-oh' came loudly in alarm. She'd forgotten all about the droid in her haste to get there, but now that she heard it make a sound, she half wondered if its databanks still held the information of what happened with the _last_ Jedi Temple. If she wasn't searching through the Force for any tendril of familiar signatures, she might have remarked on the strange poetry which it all seemed to make—and how history seemed to like repeating itself.

But right now, her concern was getting to the Temple, finding whoever might have survived, and possibly sending a Holo for help if there were any survivors.

The fires had seemingly been burning for some time already, most of the Temple reduced to ash, and setting down her fighter nearby, she all but launched herself out of it, saber in hand. "Stay here, R2, I might need you to send a transmission back to Corellia." she ordered, the droid giving a series of beeps before it was dropped from the wing of her fighter, rolling to the front but no further. R2 was always a good little droid...

Jaina's steps were quick, her pace turning into a run into the rubble as she called out the names of those she knew. "Ben! Anakin! Uncle Luke?!" But to no avail, for there was no answer from beneath the smoldering embers that were left. Emotion welled up in her throat and she struggled to swallow it down, disgust mingling as she began to see the bodies of the padawans littering the remains of the Temple. Some were charred beyond recognition, but others were still recognizable—well, what was left of them. The horrors of war had, thankfully, adjusted Jaina to the sight of the dead, the sight of those she knew by name which were cut and destroyed somewhat reaching a wall. This was not new to the Commander, and some part of her was heavily bothered by the fact that some part of her did not want to see their faces... she didn't want to know they were dead.

A dark head caught her attention, a weak presence in the Force causing her feet to run without her telling them, the Jedi Knight coming to the side of the young woman and picking up the rubble which crushed her. "Sannah?" she called softly, brushing the girl's hair out of her face as she pulled her close to her chest, trying to ascertain what she could do for her through the Force. A saber had gone through her lower torso, by the looks of it, though it was something she might be able to survive if Jaina was quick.

With a gasp, Sannah woke, yellow eyes looking frantically around before they landed on Jaina, the elder calmly shushing her. "He turned, Jai! Ben, Ben did. They were killing everyone and he was fighting Master Luke. He—he wanted me to join him, but I—"

"Shh, I know, I know." Jaina tried soothing her. "Relax, I need you to conserve your strength."

Sannah grasped Jaina's arm in a vicelike grip, the brunette lifting herself up ever so slightly. "An—Anakin..." she breathed out. "He's on New Alderaan. You have to get there before Ben does, Zekk said he'd meet him on New Alderaan. He went with Ben, he and Tahiri—"

"Sannah, please, I need you to calm down!" Jaina replied sternly, Sannah dropping back into her arms in weakness. "Look, my fighter can't carry two, but I'm going to try and find a ship so we both can get out of here."

"No need." Sannah breathed, defeat in her gaze as she looked toward the sky. "I don't think I'll make it. I've barely been holding on. I knew you'd show up." Jaina's jaw clenched, a stubborn shake of her head making her disagreement clear, but Sannah went on. "Ben kept saying something was wrong... He thought it was after him..."

"Wh—what was after him?" Jaina inquired, her voice soft but insistent.

Gold met brown as Sannah replied. "The darkness. The darkness that took Jacen. He said it was suffocating... he said it was—" she gasped in pain, internal injuries which Jaina did not see taking her life force at a faster rate of deterioration. "Strong. You have to get to him, they kept talking about destroying the Jedi. Master Luke, he... I don't know what happened to him, but Ben won..." She swallowed. "Jai... Ben... felt like Jacen did. Whatever influenced him was..."  
"Similar." Jaina finished, her previous observation coming back to mind. Sannah nodded, giving her a small smile. What it meant, she didn't know yet, but it certainly left one wondering...

"...Hey..." Sannah tried, taking a deep breath. "Tell Anakin... that I..."

Whatever she was about to say died in her throat, a final breath the last which left the mouth of the young Melodian. Jaina stared at her, calling her name as she tried in some manner to bring her back to her body, but it was too late, she was gone.

A heavy heart in her chest, Jaina set the girl down on the rubble once more, hope helping but a little to know that Anakin was still alive... though it crushed her to know Zekk and Tahiri had joined Ben. How would Anakin take that news? She feared for him for the first time in his life. Anakin, the youngest one, who willingly would sacrifice himself if necessity called for it. And Ben? What blindness had they all had that her brother was so vulnerable? Regret, that was what such thoughts brought.

Standing once more, she stared toward the rest of the ruins with little inspiration to go on. There was nothing left here now, she realized, though Sannah's words played over in her mind, and the tendril of the Dark Side was ever present.

With some effort, she reached toward it following it, as it may, tugging and pulling with the Force to find its source—and maybe to find her brother at the other side.

But there was only a swallowing blackness, malicious, consuming, swirling. Like a spider's web in which she nearly felt herself so caught that she might not get away if she tried. Her knees gave out, whatever thread of her brother that she could feel, far too deep in the darkness, as if he had been wholly consumed in it. Never before had she been so affected by the dark side, her past brush with it having been something she felt no fear of... but this? She gasped, thrust back –or pulled back, she couldn't tell— back to where she belonged: on her knees in the middle of the ash remains.

...With solemnity, she took to her feet and headed back to her fighter, no thoughts in her mind which still had no way to understand what she had seen.

* * *

The war was over at last, ten years of fighting finally ceasing, the trillions of lives lost finally having meaning—leaving the Galaxy with a hopeful peace.

But not for Jaina. Since the day on Ossus, she could not shake the feeling that whatever peace they'd found was merely temporary, that it was only a matter of time before it showed itself; or until someone forced it to show its hand, in which case she could only hope that they would be strong enough to withstand the storm.

"Jai?" Anakin's voice cut through her thoughts as she finished tacking in her rewiring on her fighter. It was the last order of business she had to do with the ship before it was finally in working order once more. Jaina sighed, sliding out from under the fighter and giving her brother a nod.

"What's up, Ani?" she inquired, though the energy with which she might have once said such a greeting lacked, and it came out a hollower sound, accompanied by weary eyes. "Need something?"

Anakin shifted, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck as he cleared his throat. "Mom said you're leaving." he finally uttered, leaving his sister staring at him as if waiting for more. "...why?" There it was.

Clearing her throat, Jaina stood, her hands brushing on her black pants in an effort to clean them off—although it was more nervousness than anything, for there was nothing on her skin. "Just need to get away that's all. I've been fighting for so long, I've kinda lost some of myself. Need to find out what I want to do with the rest of my life now that we're at peace."

Skepticism filled Anakin's face, and his head shook. "I don't believe that. Something's bothering you." He replied, though he got no answer, his sister instead heading to her toolbox to put away the screwdriver. "Is it Ben?"

She froze, clearing her throat again. "...Ben's gone. I couldn't try and find him if I wanted to."

"But you're going to try all the same."

"No."

Anakin blinked. "Then what is it?"

She turned, leaning against the wing of her fighter with a facade of casual ease, though she was clearly tense. "This... peace. I don't trust it. Call me crazy, but I think there's more to this whole thing than meets the eye, and frankly I don't think it'll take long until we're back at war before we're ready." She confided softly, her eyes shifting around to make sure she wasn't overheard. "Look, there's no real peace, Ani. The Senate is now calling mom a warmonger, dad is off who knows where, we're down two brothers—something just doesn't feel right."

"Leaving isn't going to solve that." Anakin retorted, a sliver of passion entering his voice. "We need you, Jai."  
"You're not getting it, Ani. I'm not leaving to solve the problems, I'm not that arrogant, I'm leaving to find out what the hell is going on out there!" She gestured to one side of the hangar, as if somehow she was trying to show him that there was something beyond the walls of it. "What I felt that day on Ossus—what took Ben, what I'm beginning to wonder if it affected Jacen, and me... that's what I'm after. I need to know what it is. And what it wants."

Anakin sighed, shifting in discomfort. "You shouldn't do that alone, Jai." He warned. "What if you find it? If it is responsible for Ben and Jacen, then—"  
"Then I'll be able to come back and explain what I've found." Jaina interrupted sternly. "I'm not as weak as I was in the past, I know how to balance myself well enough. I just need to know..." She trailed off, reaching a hand up to her brother's cheek. "It's not forever, Ani. I'll be back before you know it."

"...Jaina—"

  
"Commander Solo?" A new voice cut in, and with a roll of her eyes Jaina turned toward it. Warm brown eyes met her vision, a hint of admiration in them which the expression on the young pilot's face made eve more evident. There was vague recognition in her, though she couldn't remember his name for the life of her. He'd replaced Harker some time ago, her friend having been shot down on accident by friendly fire. Since then she'd been more aloof with the new pilots—what was his name again? Beau Cameron? Something like that. "I'm sorry, I was told to find the commander and—"

  
"You're looking for Jagged Fel then." Jaina interrupted him. "I'm out of the Squadron. Taking off right now as a matter of fact, so you'd better head over there." She pointed to the other side of the hangar where Jagged was looking mildly forlorn.

Her fault, she had no doubt. He didn't agree with this decision of hers. No, it was more than that... he wanted her to stay, and she was too driven by this to do so. Besides... she was still a Jedi, and what he wanted was impossible.

The pilot blinked at her, then looked over where Jagged was and nodded. "Thank you, Commander." He replied, giving her a slight smile. "The Squadron will miss you, you know."

Jaina raised a brow and scoffed. "Thanks, Pilot. But you'd better head over to Commander Fel, I'm sure he can help you out with whatever you need." She finished on a kinder tone, picking up her toolbox and taking it where it belonged, on the way out giving the Pilot a pat on the shoulder. "Congrats by the way on that last mission. You've got the makings of a great pilot."

He grinned widely, his head tilting to the left. "That's a great compliment coming from you, Commander."

She just chuckled and shook her head. "Just don't get cocky. That's my last advice to you. Jag doesn't like it, and neither will my mother."

"What am I exactly?" Anakin cut in playfully, earning a smirk from his sister.

"You're lenient, brother mine, sorry." Jaina threw back, winking at him before she gave the pilot one last nod and headed off. "I'm gonna say goodbye to mom. Can you make sure I've got a topped off tank, Ani?"

Anakin nodded to her back. "You got it."

The Pilot took a step toward Anakin with a curious look. "If you don't mind me asking...Why is she leaving?"

The Jedi Knight sighed, looking between the pilot and his sister's departing back for a moment before he answered. "She's got some things to work out, that's all." The Pilot stared for a moment and then shrugged, heading over to where Jagged was as Anakin set about readying his sister's fighter for takeoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we all are. Please let me know what you guys think. I'm a few chapters ahead in writing, but I still love to hear your thoughts on everything.


	3. Deep Breath Before the Plunge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years have passed, and war is brewing in the far reaches of the galaxy...Leia Organa fights to bring awareness to the Senate, but to no avail. Meanwhile, the Knights of Ren seek who her informant is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now one thing to again remind: I have changed a lot of stuff with the timeline. So I've moved when Leia gets out of office, to 33ABY instead of 28 for a lot of reasons. Apologies for any confusion that that might cause.

** _Five years later_ **

Sentences upon sentences were wasted on the Senate floor, as yet another speech prepared by one of the various politicians seemed without need of air in all his superfluous words. Winter Celchu had long since forgotten the point of his tedious words, the trivialities of whatever bill he was trying to pass something which she was rather sure –and it had been early that she'd realized this— that it would get vetoed anyway. And so, she allowed herself to look over other information with which she hoped to, yet again, present information pertaining to a growing threat.

Politics had always come naturally to Winter, an affinity which lent her to often act on behalf of both herself and that of her adopted sister, Leia Organa—something which was the case in this moment. Leia was busy, a meeting which was imperative to establishing resources should the Republic find itself in the hands of another war... which, by the looks of things, was shaping to become the case.

Leia had, as Winter was currently updating herself on, a young informer on the outer rim. The identity of them was something of a secret to anyone who asked, though reports came in regularly, and with growing gravity concerning the situation. The latest report came with a name, and the information that while the Senate droned on about idiotic bills, there was a threat that was beginning to make its move—and already had quite the arsenal at its disposal.

Careful not to be seen, Winter examined the holo which the contact had sent, a recording of a fleet of TIE fighters being held in a hangar. She blinked, mouth agape as she began counting them, a following message from Leia confirming that she too had received the footage. Before this moment, they had not had documented proof save for what one lone intelligence officer was giving...but now? Winter glanced upward for a moment as the speaker finally finished in his speech and sat down.

Leia messaged once more, informing Winter the meeting was adjourned, and that she needed to see her. Winter hummed to herself, sending back a message that she would go as soon as possible. This development was something which they had not expected yet, but now that it was in existence the Senate had no excuses, and at last they would be able to move in defense of the Galaxy. That was, as long as senators like the one speaking today didn't drag the time through to boredom.

* * *

The apartment of Leia Organa was elegant, to say the least, a princess turned senator, turned hero—it still held a simplicity about it which made it just enough of home for anyone who knew her to feel comfortable. Leia, now over sixty, still retained that regal air by which she had been known for many years, her position which had been absolutely required in winning the Galactic Civil War being borne upon her shoulders with such grace that she seemed an everlasting marvel to all that met her. Her mind was as sharp as it had been in those days, if not sharper, for time had smoothed whatever rougher edges existed to make her as finely tipped as a diamond. Anyone who underestimate her often found themselves very sternly reminded of just _who_ Leia Organa was.

And as such, when she reviewed the report over and over again, she was finding that she had quite underestimated the force which was about to descend on the Republic itself. Until now, Leia's connection had only sent letters, written reports which explained things she found out—but this was something which even in the wording of the report, Leia could tell she was shaken and concerned.

'... _The holo is rather self-explanatory_ ' Leia read. ' _but there is no doubt in my mind that what the Order is creating is that of an invasion force. I saw some blueprints earlier which could confirm this, they're building ships with long enough ranges to outgun any of the Republic's cruisers, and enough firepower to possibly decimate entire portions of planets. The fullness I do not yet know, but I can give you the name of the commander who keeps checking up on things: Armitage Hux. I could be mistaken, but from what research I was able to dig up, he's the son of one of the Empire's commanders, who disappeared before he could be caught. Clearly someone who would have a base in this kind of thing. I have to keep this short, I'm afraid, but I'll check in a little later for some more data.'_

The door to her home opened, and in strode Winter, blue eyes like ice still in a face which showed her inner anxiety. It wasn't easy to see, but sixty years of knowing the other woman had tuned Leia into how to read Winter long ago.

"That was fast." Leia said with a smile. "I didn't expect you for a little while yet."  
Winter sighed, approaching Leia and sitting down beside her. "I already knew how I planned on voting, I left Amilyn to cover for me and should something come up she'll contact us." Winter answered simply, looking over Leia's holopad. "So... we finally have definitive proof."

Leia nodded. "It should get the Senate into action, or at least have more prepared for whatever will come from it. We've barely recovered from the Yuuzhan Vong war, I don't know how we'll be able to manage this—especially if the Senate itself does not take our warning seriously this time." She closed the holopad, sighing heavily as she went to the window, looking out over the skyline of Coruscant. "We don't have the numbers anymore, Winter, and more than that we don't have the backing of the Jedi. Our resources are limited, as are our allies... I'm not even sure another war that was undertaken could be won."

"Well we can't stand by." Winter replied, echoing the final part of Leia's thoughts. "We only need a name to bring forward to the Senate as a final evidence, after which they have no more excuses."

"...the First Order." Leia abruptly answered. "Lando sent a holo last night which I hadn't sent over to you yet."

Winter stared at her friend's back. "Well that answers that. I suppose you'll be making a proposition to activate the Republic's defenses again?"

Leia sighed and turned toward her. "I have no other choice, do I?"

"Well there's always me." Winter replied. "Since the Chancellor thinks you're a 'warmongering alarmist who has yet to understand that we all want peace'." She quoted, causing Leia to sigh once more. "You might be needed to sit back this time, as much as I hate to say it."

A hand waved in Winter's direction as Leia motioned that she understood completely.

"...have you heard from Jaina concerning Luke's location?" Winter changed topics, earning a scoff from Leia as the Princess came back to sit down.

"Jaina put him into hiding from what I've been able to put together. Luke doesn't want to be found, and for some reason my children are humoring him." Leia replied, clearly frowning. "Anakin said she's not someone even he can find in the Force you know. She's been silent for so many years in all ways other than the occasional check-in that I grow ever frustrated with her. I expected this from a seventeen year old daughter, not a thirty-one year old one."

Winter chuckled. "At least she gives you regular information as to where she is." she retorted. "Where is she now?"

Leia looked down at her holopad, once more reviewing the data sent. "...last I heard she was on Balmorra but was leaving it. Where now? I haven't the faintest idea."

* * *

Above the ruins of the Jedi Praxeum, rain poured down in excess, drenching all which lived below. Yet, the three shadows which moved ever closer to the broken stones seemed unperturbed, pausing only when they came across a tree which guarded the former entrance—its presence almost imposing upon the shadows below who gazed at it. Its leaves emanated a light of themselves, and the shadowed figures took a step back, as if the plant would harm them in some manner by merely existing, and exchanging a look between them, they headed into the ruins quickly.

Beneath the broken roof they split up, searching in different directions in a darkness which seemed deeper than a starless night. To the outside observer there seemed no real pattern to their movements, though behind them traveled yet another shadow, keeping close to the walls as they watched just what they were doing.

At length, they converged upon one location, finding a room which seemed untouched by any of the elements. Various communication equipment was set up, a cot to the side which was clearly used recently, and a set of belongings which drew the attention of one of the intruders who went to it, his smooth gait nearly something to be admired as it added to his intimidation.

"This seems to be it." One of the black-clad figures said, his voice distorted greatly by the helmet which covered his face.

"But he's not here." The second replied with a growl. "Well? Do we wait here, or do we go looking for him?"

"Wait." The first answered. "Is there anything you found there, Valdi?"

The one identified as 'Valdi' shook his head. "Nothing distinguishable. Just a holopad which is protected, along with some clothes..." he replied as they began rifling through said objects to deeper inquiry. "Though I don't think it's who we're looking for, Afkarr. It was a male that was reported in, but these seem to be the belongings of a woman."

"...A woman?"

The shadow that had followed them into the room stepped a little closer and into the light. "Well well, I don't seem to remember inviting visitors. You should've knocked, or at leas informed me, I like making my guests comfortable." The newcomer said, her voice deep and full of amusement. The intruders turned toward her, unable to see the smirk set upon her face beneath her hood's shadow. "Though perhaps you should start with introductions."

Rosha and the other looked at Afkarr, surprise in their air as he stared straight at the woman without speaking.

"...well this isn't going to get anywhere." The woman's response came, and with a sigh she shrugged. "Should I begin making assumptions? Your Force signatures are rather dark, it seems. I'd wager you're here to find out who I am and what I'm doing here—"

"We know why you're here. Your identity is of little consequence or interest at the moment." Afkarr finally said. "The question is whether you'll come quietly or not"

"How boring." Her head tilted. "And here I thought you were looking for something more _fun_. Anyway, I'm hardly interested in becoming prisoner, so it's not really worth your wile."

"We'll see about that." Afkarr replied, in his hand reaching toward her, her figure crumpling to the floor in seeming agony. His posture changed in a moment, and he leaned forward, whatever information he found surprising him under his mask. She looked up toward Afkarr with a smirk, the light of the room finally evident on her face as her hood dropped back enough to show her features to him. His hand dropped, though not of his own accord, a flinch going through him as if he were a band that had been forcibly snapped.

"I said I'm not interested. Perhaps another time." Was all she replied with before a bright light flashed like a sun in the room, blinding the dark figures for a minute. The moment they composed themselves, the woman was gone, and with her the bag of belongings and the communication device, leaving the room without any personal artifacts.

The second sprung into action, heading down the corridor a few steps before being yanked back by Afkarr. "No, Ralen!" He said as Ralen spun around in a huff. "She'll be long gone before you can get to her. It won't be of any use. She has friends in the forest, no doubt, and it's too dark to go after her."

"I'm surprised she was here." Valdi said thoughtfully. "I was under the impression she was in the Outer Rim in search of Luke Skywalker."

Afkarr stepped toward the entrance and began heading out. "You're not alone in that belief. Supreme Leader Snoke said that her signature had vanished entirely from the galaxy. Apparently he was mistaken."  
"Do you intend to tell Kylo?" Valdi inquired smoothly. "Now that we know that she's the one in communication with Organa?"

Silence came from Afkarr for a moment before he answered. "Most likely. But keep Snoke out of this for now, she's not a threat yet."

"'Not a threat—' Are you nuts?" Ralen argued. "If she's severed herself from the Force then she's perfectly capable of reestablishing that connection if she wants to."  
Afkarr turned toward him but said nothing, leaving the room the way they came much to the bewilderment of Ralen. Valdi merely chuckled, the sound quite odd when breathed through his mask. "One of these days you'll understand him, Ralen. Until then, I suggest not arguing."

Then following Afkarr, Valdi left Ralen alone, who—with a huff—finally trailed behind with clear annoyance in his posture.

* * *

"So tell me again just what you have me here for?" Poe Dameron asked of his friend as they waited patiently in the elevator of the enormous complex of the Hosnian Apartments. Anakin Solo stood beside him with a smile, his amusement rolling off him in waves.

"I thought you should finally meet my mother in a less militaristic situation, is that so hard to believe?" the former Jedi replied, blue eyes sparkling as he looked down at his smaller friend. Anakin had always been a tall boy, but over the years, through training he'd managed to fill out his limbs in a way that made him an imposing figure... but not to the much-older Poe, who still referred to Anakin as a 'kid', much to the younger's amused annoyance. But it was all in fun, and Anakin took enough time to playfully poke at Poe's age and height for fun.

Poe smirked. "Well, I'll not deny that this was a surprise." He answered, running his hand through his hair to smooth it yet again. "I won't say that I'm letting my guard down yet, though. You've been far too abrupt for usual behavior, my instincts say there's more to this than meets the eye."  
Anakin sighed. "So suspicious, Commander." he teased. "Just try to act normally around my mother, will you. I know you _admire_ her immensely."

"Hey, she's an amazing woman. I have great respect for women like her." Poe defended.

"Sure. It's just normal, I know." Anakin tried to pacify. "She's a legend to most people—just don't look strangely at me when I just call her 'mom' or Amelia calls her 'grandma'."

Poe's dark eyes narrowed at the taller Anakin, his mouth opening to retort when the doors opened to the entrance way of the apartment, and every word he might have spoken froze on his tongue as Anakin easily slid out of the apartment and toward the door of his mother's home. Poe followed, trying to calm his excited nerves, looking much like a pup about to receive something exciting.

"You okay?" Anakin asked, though the smile he tried to hide showed that he was a millisecond from teasing but was holding it back. Poe merely nodded, the door opening to a little ebony-haired girl, her grey eyes alight with excitement as she launched herself at Anakin with a loud 'Daddy!' exclaimed.

Large arms caught the nine year old, Anakin's laughter filling the corridor as he carried the girl into the apartment with kisses on her cheeks, her giggles filling the air which eased Poe slightly. Anakin's statement about 'more casual situation' seemed to ring true as he entered the apartment, Anakin still very preoccupied with his daughter before he set her down and stood straight again, clearing his throat.

"Amelia, allow me to introduce Poe Dameron. Pilot commander of the Republic's fleet, and rather charming friend of mine." Anakin finally announced. "Poe, this is Amelia Solo. Child who basically runs this family based on batting her long eyelashes at everyone."

"Daddy!" Amelia protested with a laugh as she held out a hand to Poe. "It's nice to meet you Poe Dameron. Daddy speaks about you often, he says you're a good pilot."

Poe chuckled and grinned roguishly, leaning a little closer to the little girl. "Well, I certainly think so." he said with a wink, Amelia giggling in return.

"I never said he was humble." Anakin teased, looking around the apartment, the absence of his mother evident in his mind. "Amelia, where's your grandmother?"

Amelia peered up at him, her head craning back in order to do it as she leaned back against Anakin. "She's holo-ing someone.' Amelia replied. "She should be done soon though, she was telling them you'd arrived when I went to answer the door."

Anakin hummed to himself as he ruffled Amelia's hair. "I suppose I'll have to find out later." He replied, a serious tone in his voice before he recovered and looked at Poe with a bright smile. "But c'mon, why don't we get comfortable. I'll take your jacket."

" _I'll_ take his jacket." A new voice entered, the familiar face of Winter's daughter entering the room. Though she was in nothing of great extravagance, she cut a figure in the room, surprising Poe with her very presence. He had expected to see the Senator, but the picture beginning to be painted was quite different.

"And yours, Anakin. Amelia, I do believe you were going to finish your schoolwork, did you?"

"...no, I didn't..." came Amelia's answer, receiving a raised brow in challenge which she whined and looked up at Anakin. "Must I, daddy?"

The blonde beside Anakin huffed and looked at him with expectation, grey eyes making it evident that if he countered her he might find himself in trouble. "Why don't you bring it out here? That would be alright, wouldn't it, Hesta?"

Hesta pondered his words a moment, then with a sigh and half a smile she nodded. "Very well." She replied to Anakin, then looked down at Amelia. "Go get your work while I get your father's coat—" It was in that moment that Hesta finally was reminded Poe who stood a few feet off, a faint blush on her face as she realized she'd quite forgotten he was there. "Oh, right. I'm sorry, you're Anakin's friend." She finally greeted with a smile. "Poe is it?"

Poe gave a charming smile in return, taking the hand she extended in greeting. "A pleasure, miss. Though I'm disappointed to say Anakin never mentioned there would be a rather charming host along with the Senator—Miss?"

"Hesta Celchu." Anakin answered for her, with a look which showed mild disapproval at Poe. "She's mom's personal aide. And I'm pretty sure I've mentioned her at least once."

Hesta chuckled, and after giving Anakin a look which only he seemed to interpret she turned to Poe with a playful look. "Well, I suppose I'll forgive him just a little for all that he's told me of _you_. Though he never mentioned your being charming... shame on you, Anakin."

Anakin merely rolled his eyes with a playful huff, smiling as fully aware that they were only teasing him. "I am glad to see you like each other." They laughed in return, Hesta taking the coats before disappearing into another room—Amelia returning half a second later with the remainder of her schoolwork.

Though Poe might have felt awkward in that moment, it was then that the Senator entered the room, a smile on her face which was welcoming as she crossed the room with an outstretched hand toward her son, greeting him with a kiss to the cheek. "I'm sorry for making you wait, but it was a communication that was of top priority." she said with a look to both of them before Anakin pulled her into a small query of whom it was she had spoken to. Poe stared at Leia with awe at how different she seemed in a different atmosphere, the politician seeming to fade away into the concerned mother inquiring of how Anakin was and sharing whatever familial messages came from her recent communication.

"Commander, I'm honored you'd join us." She finally addressed to Poe, leaving him a touch awestruck as he recovered his voice.

"It's an honor to be here, Senator." He replied, the smoothness of his voice from before beginning to return, though it covered –only barely— his raw excitement. Leia smiled at him, and he found his voice continuing on. "Anakin had surprised me when he said you wished to meet me on a more casual level, I only hope I don't disappoint you outside of a military position."  
Leia chuckled and shook her head. "On the contrary, I invited you here to know more about you is all. You're well regarded by the Republic as an excellent military man, and I am fond of getting to know such men. Though... I will say Anakin had more to do with it." She turned to her son with a knowing look, Anakin laughing nervously before he nodded. Poe looked at the Solo, brows furrowed before he began putting it together right when Anakin spoke.

"I'm afraid I did tell her a little of your...admiration." Anakin said, and for the first time Poe blushed, a strain of nerves beginning to take hold of him. "Don't worry though, it was only with the best of light."

Before Poe could say another word, Leia laid a hand on his arm and leaned a little closer. "Don't worry, when I was young I was a great admirer of Mon Mothma, and you're handling yourself much better than I did in those days." She confided, finishing with a wink which made Poe relax a little, looking at Anakin like a child who had just been given a wondrous gift.

"Food is ready!" Amelia exclaimed right in the middle of it all, bounding off her chair and heading to the table with no restraint, earning a light tap on her shoulder by Hesta who was putting things on the table.

Taking his arm, Leia motioned toward the table. "Shall we, Commander?" Poe nodded and smiled, heading toward the dining room all but beaming in excitement, despite how Anakin kept chuckling behind his hand.

* * *

A few pleasant hours later, and Anakin and Poe had returned to headquarters, a little more tired, but no less in a state of contentment. But for all the evening's conversation, Poe still felt as if there was something more which was being kept from him, something which he couldn't help but bring up the moment he and Anakin were safely behind the doors of their barracks quarters.

"Did you have a pleasant evening?" Anakin had opened the line of conversation, allowing Poe to figure out how to continue it with his own questions.

"Yes. Your mother is quite... different in a few ways I noticed. In her own place she's more relaxed, somehow even more admirable in that I wondered how she does it. Mother, grandmother, senator..." Poe said sincerely, laughing half a moment, though he quickly formed his next question. "Why did you take me there?"

Anakin's brows furrowed, his half removed jacket completing how he looked confused. "I told you earlier—"

"The _real_ reason, Anakin." Poe insisted, giving his friend a very pointed look. "Your mother was very interested in talking to me, and it was more than a benevolent person who wishes to get to know some random admirer." It was clear to Anakin that he was not going to be moved, and so with a sigh, Anakin sat down on his bed with a heavy sigh.

"Fine. Though this is to stay between us." Anakin began, pausing for a moment to check whether he could sense anyone outside of the door before he went on. "Mom has a reason to believe we're about to go to war. She's not alone in this, but she has been trying to convince the Senate of a threat that's possibly as big as the Empire." Poe's interest was piqued, and he sat on his own bed, staring intensely at Anakin, this information more than he expected to hear. "She asked me to find someone who we could trust should it come to actual war, someone who would be a good leader." Anakin finished, gesturing to Poe.

Silence came from the pilot, and he leaned back against the wall as he processed exactly what had just been divulged. "...Well that's not what I was expecting. Not that I expected something precisely—just..."

"War was not something you'd expect." Anakin finished. "If it helps, she wanted to tell you outright, but I thought you might want to get to know her a little better first." There was a sheepish look in his face, realizing that maybe his mother's decision to tell Poe exactly what she wanted from him might have been a better idea. Thankfully, Poe merely chuckled and laughed.

"Well, I certainly enjoyed myself, kid." Poe replied. "Maybe we can do that again but with a little difference in explanation?"

Anakin grinned and laughed, nodding as he laid down. "Sure. She liked you, you know. It wouldn't hurt to be more acquainted, certainly."

Poe smiled, his boyish excitement returning as he prepared himself for sleep as well. "You think so?"

"Definitely. I think you remind her a bit of my dad, if I'm honest."

"That's not weird."

The Solo merely gave his friend a fond look. "She holds him in the highest of regards, it's the greatest compliment she could give you." He confided before his head hitting the pillow, leaving Poe to his inward dancing—"OW!" A pillow was thrown across his face and he threw it off to glare at Poe who was heading toward the fresher. "What was that for?!"

"That didn't hurt. And that for telling your mother I had a poster of her as a kid!" Came the reply as Poe disappeared into the fresher, the pillow thrown at the door just as it shut.

"YOU STILL DO!" Came Anakin's final reply before he turned over and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I know it was a little trivial in some places, but I want to set a semi-normal stage before all hell breaks loose-if that makes sense.


	4. The Curtain Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia Organa approaches the Senate with her resignation, while Jaina resurfaces to find her father.

Among the Nubian cruisers, fighters and transports in Theed Hangar on Naboo, the sight of a VCX-100 Corellian freighter was a trifle odd, although not questioned. The pilot and co-pilot being known to the Naboo Senator Pooja Naberrie perhaps helped in their privacy, and they were afforded in every assistance they might desire, despite the evident strangeness of both. For a woman travelling with little to say, a man who insisted on keeping his identity to himself, and another woman who appeared to serve no purpose to the ship except company; it was definitely something which caused questions in all the technicians. In any case, the repairs needed to fix their hyperdrive was imperative.

In the nearly empty hangar entered the co-pilot, approaching the pilot with a plate full of food which she put down in front of him, ignoring how his ice eyes traveled up to her like she had done some offense by it. One thing could always be said for him, it seemed that no matter what day or hour he stayed in the hangar, he always kept a mask upon his face, his nose and mouth completely obscured, which made his eyes even more piercing than they might have been under normal circumstances. He was in direct opposition to his more open friend, whose smiles made up for her lack of personal information, and she tended to catch the attention of more than one technician merely for her knowledge of the kinds of things they did for a living.

"You're doing it again, Cade." The woman, or Jahera— _Hera—_ Nahari rather, told him as she sat beside him on a crate, a tone in her voice showing that this was something which was quite normal for them. "Do you mind pushing yourself off your brooding wall long enough to eat breakfast, or are we fasting today?"

He stared in reply but followed her suggestion nonetheless, his frame pushed off the wall with a dramatic flair before his long legs all but wrapped around the crate and he put the plate in his lap.

"So, is there a reason you were making the technicians uncomfortable with all your staring?" She asked him through a bite of food.

"I wasn't staring." Cade replied. "Just watching how they were doing things. It's fascinating how for men who do this for a living, they apparently have no idea what they're doing. I could have done it in half the time."

Hera's brows furrowed before she swiveled her head to look at the technicians before her focus came back to him. "They're doing it just fine if you ask me. Not everyone has your super-abilities when it comes to repair-work." she said, watching as Cade picked at his food, a groan coming from her as she tried to not address it.

"Any word from our cargo?" Cade asked blandly, ice-like eyes sliding to her.

"The official one, or the _un_ official one?"

"Both." Came the answer.

Hera sighed. "Offical is still in a meeting with the queen. Unofficial reported she'd meet us here—though just when or how is still up in the air. If she's not here by the time the Senator arrives, then I think we'll just have to leave without her, you know how imperative it is for us to get back to Coruscant as soon as possible." Finishing her meal, she stood, Cade offering his plate up to her although he clearly hadn't eaten much (if at all). Taking both plates, she walked off, leaving Cade to himself once again.

It was another hour before the third of their crew arrived, a chestnut-haired woman with a perpetual smirk, and with her came their long awaited guest and entourage. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up, Sevara." Cade playfully teased to his fellow, the smirking woman chuckling softly as she sent a glance back toward the Senator.

"Political people take the longest time to wrap up conversations. I should have believed you back when you told me that it would be longer." Sevara replied, standing to the side as the Senator approached Cade.

"My apologies for the wait." The elder Senator Naberrie commented, her apology reaching her eyes in a way that made it clear that the words she spoke was true. "I do hope that it was no inconvenience, but her majesty insisted upon my presence a little longer."  
"It's quite alright, milady. The ship only just finished its time with the technicians." Hera replied as she gave a smile to Sevara. "The Hyperdrive was fully installed, and everything is in perfect order."

"Good." Senator Naberrie replied. "Shall we get underway then?"

As Hera moved the Senator aboard the ship, a darkly-clad female approached Cade and Sevara, a raised brow toward the politician as she spoke. "What illustrious passengers you have this time." She said. "I would've expected them to travel under their own power and under official capacity."

Beneath the mask, Cade smirked, though he motioned toward the lady and her entourage. "She's under possible threat. I was sent by your mother, Senator Organa, personally to assist the Senator in making her way to Hosnian Prime for some political vote." he answered, ignoring the side eye look that Jaina gave him in reply.

"And here I thought the Senator was well loved and in retirement. Does the Senator find it that serious to make sure she's transported under your care specifically?"

Cade sighed. "I'm afraid she does. I'm surprised you don't know this."

Jaina shrugged. "I haven't been home in a while."

Sevara cleared her throat and walked past Jaina brusquely and headed toward the ramp. "Jahera can fill you in on the full details a little later—we need to get underway, and Cade has got to check on that Hyperdrive before we take off or he'll be paranoid that it's going to explode mid-flight."

A snort came from Jaina and she nodded. "Of course, _Raine._ Though don't knock the paranoia, nobody wants to go down midway to Hosnian Prime." She said, adjusting the sack over her shoulder as she headed toward the ramp.

"Not that you're going to Hosnian Prime." Cade countered as he began walking off, earning a sigh from Jaina.

"Thanks again for this, I appreciate it. But uh... let's just keep my presence onboard to ourselves huh?"

"I'm hardly the one you need to tell about that, Jaina. Just have Hera set things up for you inside, I'm sure she'll be happy for the company. Vest-Sevara and her aren't the closest." Cade replied as he disappeared around the other side of the ship.

"Yeah yeah, got it." Jaina muttered to his back as she got onboard, the blue-eyed Hera greeting her and allowing her to duck into her predetermined quarters before she got noticed.

* * *

"New orders, Commander Solo?" The Togrutan pilot Dorhas Mesh inquired as Anakin stepped into the hangar bay with a deeply set frown, his dress uniform unbuttoned and mildly disheveled. Distracted looking, Anakin stared at Dorhas for a moment, blinking in confusion before he seemed to realize that he had been spoken to.

"Yes." came his distant answer, eyes looking through his second in command before he snapped back into reality. "Rogue and Rapier Squadron have been ordered to be stationed in the Mirrin Sector. We'll be in charge of patrolling the trade lanes, and just making sure everything goes through without issue." There was a blandness in his tone, as if he was disappointed in such a station.

Dorhas sighed and nodded. "I see." He replied, looking around the hangar as he ran a nervous hand over his lekku. "Well, I guess I better get the Squadron together for a debriefing."

Anakin nodded. "Please do. I need to get some sensitive information filled out, as well as schedule some techs to come and make sure all our fighters are up to spec. I'll be in my office, just let me know when everyone is here." he said, unbuttoning his coat so he could get more comfortable.

"You got it, Commnder." Dorhas replied with a casual salute, heading in the opposite direction.

Entering his office, Anakin groaned in pent up frustration, pulling off his dress coat and tossing it haphazardly across the room. Settling in his chair behind his desk, he tilted his head back and tried to relax, the realization that right at the time when the galaxy was possibly about to enter another war he was being ordered to a position which would be practically useless if everyone he cared about was threatened. His eyes closed as he sought to ease his tension through the Force, breathing deeply, and trying to move his mind away from all thoughts which he had toward his commanding officers that were not favorable.

As he lost himself to he Force, his senses became sharper but outside of himself, stretching from the Military Headquarters to the Senate Building, seeking to find his mother among the many who were present there. At last he found her, a ball of her own stressers evident to him as his presence reached out to her in calm. While he himself was a tense string ready to snap for no reason, he still wished to ease whatever she was going through. He could see her, almost, standing as she listened to one of the many senators oppose the evidence she had brought forward that day pertaining to the newest information.

Feeling protective, he pushed a little more, the sounds of the Senate building coming to his ears and mind.

' _How do you stand this_?' he sent to his mother's mind, watching as she smiled ever so slightly, amused at her son's absentminded question.

' _With as much grace as I can muster._ ' she replied, eyes shifting to where his presence stood, her mind split for a moment between his need to be there and the senator who kept going on about how much of a wild Bantha chase she was creating. ' _Did you get your orders?'_

Anakin sighed. ' _Mirrin Prime. Apparently they don't approve of the idea of having actual fighting force here, even though clearly something is about to happen_.' he answered, his tone flat and without emotion. ' _For the first time I understand Jace and Jai's annoyance with their orders at times_.'

' _When do you leave?_ ' his mother asked after a pause, her mind torn from him for a moment as she replied to the Senator, another voice entering the fray in interruption, the Chancellor wishing to placate both sides as quickly as possible.

' _Tomorrow_.' was Anakin's answer when her attention returned. ' _I wish I didn't have to... I have a bad feeling about it._ '

Leia mentally chuckled. ' _You sound like your father._ '

Anakin's mood went down even more, the absence of Han something he still felt quite acutely. ' _Funny... I guess he'd be happy to hear that._ '

If Leia was going to reply, she didn't get a chance, an argument erupting on the Senate floor which she was dragged into, distracting her from her son completely though she felt his departing touch on her shoulder, his presence leaving as abruptly as he'd appeared.

Once again he wandered, reaching out in search of one whom he hadn't been able to touch in years, the shadow of a presence on the other side of a bond still absent and quiet; and then another, which was broken, ripped at the seams, a dead ended wall that he could not overcome. His tension from his orders was forgotten as he tried, as often he did, to reach his missing siblings to no avail—returning to the presence as a knock echoed on his door.

"Commander? We're ready for the debriefing." Dorhas' muffled voice said from the other side, and Anakin returned completely to his own mind, standing from his chair and going to the door, using the Force to pull his jacket back to him from where he'd tossed it to the floor.

Though he was still unhappy about the orders, at least he had calmed down sufficiently enough to give it to his men with a better twist. Who knew? Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Several parsecs away, Jaina felt her brother's touch through the bond they shared, her small connection with the Force that still existed almost wanting to touch back. However, she didn't, instead adjusting her coordinates in her small fighter attached to Cade's ship.

"Ready for detachment, Hera." she communicated through her comlink.

"You got it, Jaina." came the static-ridden reply.

"Thanks. I'll see you two in a few days, give my love to my mother will you?"

"You could do that yourself you know." Sevara's voice cut in, earning a quiet groan from Jaina herself.

"May the Force be with you, Jaina." Hera cut in before Jaina could respond to Sevara, not wishing to keep the Jedi from her destination longer than needed.

Jaina smiled a little, looking toward the vaccum sealed door that attached the small fighter to the VCX-100. "And with you, Hera. Take care of Cade—Sevara... do... whatever it is you do."

A chuckle came over the comlink before diminishing, and Hera's heavy sigh followed along with an answer. "Will do." The young woman's inner-rim accent came through, a hint of annoyance in the tones.

And with that, the fighter detached from the freighter, going a bit away before it disappeared into hyperspace.

* * *

In all her long years as part of the senate in one way or another, the absolute backlash which Leia felt from her contemporaries was deplorable. War was something which they all were desperate to avoid, conflict having steeped the last three decades in bloodshed and loss across the galaxy. Because of this, it seemed unanimous that, despite her warnings and evidence, once again the Senate would turn a blind eye to the First Order's formation.

Winter frowned deeply as she sat beside her, the pair looking more alike in their matching expressions than usual. Unknown to Winter, however, was the calculation which existed in Leia regarding this: there was war coming, and she was not going to sit by while it imposed its will upon the Galaxy as so many had tried before. The Yuuzhan Vong were possibly the worst which they had ever experienced, the trillions of dead being a heavy burden to bear for anyone—but this was more personal, more at home. Like the Empire before it, and Thrawn's whole campaign, the First Order was more militaristic in mind and action; the holos sent to her from he informant showing that they were organized in that manner.

If it came to it, she would have to act without the Senate's consent... and there was only one way her conscience would allow _that_.

There was another matter to consider as well now, Anakin's orders now playing in her mind with concern. On Hosnian Prime there were a total of four fighter squadrons, with the most renown being that of Rogue—but if Rogue was gone, its twenty-five fighters sent to another system, then that would take much of their aerial force away from protecting the capital.

Besides that, Anakin was not the only one who had a bad feeling about it.

It was quite a while before there was a break in the session, and Leia and Winter left to return to Leia's Senate Chambers, the former Princess of Alderaan quiet the whole way. Suspicion filled Winter's eyes, knowing Leia well enough to understand that something was building in her mind—a glance at Amilyn Holdo confirmed that she was not alone in her observation, the fellow politician looking at Leia in her own sense of worry, neither feeling comfortable until they were behind the closed doors of Leia's chambers with the aides dismissed.

"I've decided I'm resigning." Came Leia's sudden announcement, causing Winter and Amilyn to stare, shock registering behind their eyes. "Before either of you speak whatever is going on in your minds, here's my reasoning:" she sat down, relaxing into her favorite chair before she explained. "As long as I am in the Senate, my hands are tied by the political goals and aspirations of the Chancellor and the fellows who have decided that I'm merely trying to start a war. If I try to act outside of the Senate, then I may put New Alderaan at risk at being booted out of the Republic due to whatever slurs they might send my way."

Winter stayed silent, taking the chair opposite of Leia though Holdo found it hard to take a seat herself.

Leia continued. "There is no doubt in my mind that we are in a prelude of war, and as such we need to begin setting up things to make sure that the moment we find ourselves in the middle of a threat, we are capable and prepared enough to counter it with at least some kind of political and militaristic opposition."

"But you can't do that alone." Amilyn countered, finally taking a seat. "Surely your presence is much more important _in_ the senate than out of it."

"I'm not alone. There at least fifty Senators who agree with me—fifty among hundreds isn't much, but it's a start, and I'm sure once we find ourselves on the wrong side of a war there will be others." Leia replied smoothly. "And as long as I'm in the Senate things will only get more difficult for me. You heard the Chancellor today, he thinks I've been in politics too long and need to retire. Maybe he's right. I've been Chief of State, Senator for three systems, and have generally been in this since I was a young girl. This new generation of politicians don't know what they're talking about, and those who were affected by the previous wars just want peace... okay, I won't stop them. But I'm not going to sit by and act as if nothing is happening when our chief starfighter squadrons are being sent off to ridiculous positions just because they want to prove that nothing is wrong."

Winter's brow raised. "...Anakin got his orders, didn't he."

Leia frowned and nodded.

There was silence between the three, a knock on the door being a precursor to Hesta's entrance with refreshments. A smile given to the girl from each of the politicians, she eyed them all warily, sensing the tension which was thick between them.

"Hesta, kindly go on my Holopad and retrieve the letter I drafted during the session." Leia told the blonde. "Send it to the Chancellor."

"You shouldn't be hasty." Holdo countered, earning a roll of the eyes from the veteran senator.

"I've thought of this for a few weeks. It's hardly 'hasty', Amilyn." Came the response, Leia looking at Winter with a scrutinizing look. "...credit for your thoughts?"

Winter's finger circled the rim of her glass, a slowness in her speech something which was quite typical of the Alderaanian. "What do you intend to use as your reasoning to retire?" She asked instead, causing Leia to call Hesta over with the holopad for Winter to read her resignation letter. Winter looked it over, her speed reading causing only a minute or so to go by before her white brows furrowed in confusion. "...you're resigning because... your father was Darth Vader?"

Holdo choked on her drink, and with wide eyes she looked over at Leia.

"It's something I've been recently informed me that the Chancellor has been led to believe was my real reasoning for bringing up everything with the First Order. The Senate has all been informed quietly, and it's now a weapon to be used against me. Thanks to Sindian, I'm afraid, my reputation has been smeared, and if I don't address it anyway then it'll further cause them to not trust me." Leia explained as she slowly took a sip of her refreshment. "Besides, it makes it clear that such a thing can't be used against me..."

"Does it matter though?" Winter inquired in turn. "It was thirty years ago, and you're hardly one to be questioned for your loyalty."

Leia fixed her sister with a pointed look. "Winter..."

Winter sighed and handed the holopad back to her daughter. "Very well. At least it proves that you're more willing to act on something than they are."

"I still don't agree with this." Amilyn commented as she watched the device return to the aide's hands. "At least give it a day or two so that the vote can go through regarding the military."

Leia paused, looking at Hesta who seemed to be waiting for her final orders regarding it. Her gaze went from Winter to Amilyn once more, and with a groan she shook her head. "... Hesta send it to the Chancellor." The girl nodded and scurried off to do her bidding.

Winter's blue eyes filled with mischief, and she chuckled softly and shook her head as she stood. "I understand _perfectly_." She replied, placing her glass down on the table. "But I'm afraid I now will have to redraft my address to the Senate when it reconvenes. So if you'll excuse me..." she trailed off, placing a hand on Leia's shoulder and giving it a squeeze of encouragement. "Amilyn, walk with me please?"

Amilyn paused, but she nodded a second later and followed, Leia catching her hand and her attention before she left. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Amilyn. But surely you can see my reasoning?"

The politician placed a hand over Leias with a smile. "Of course. You could hardly resign under the reasoning of 'you won't take me seriously'. It would seem petty." She replied, pressing a kiss to Leia's hand and leaving the room, allowing Leia to resign herself to silence in the wake of preparing for the consequences that would come.

* * *

Snoke's eyes were closed in deep meditation, the deep seeds of discontent and strife that were sown by his influence beginning to take root in the Senate. Those who were his pawns were coming forward more, a number of those who would stand in his way being eliminated in this _Republic_ of theirs. It was pitiful really, how easy it was to convince those elected to office by the people that he would spare their races if they agreed to work with him—long gone were the days of politicians who might actually have some backbone, and those left... well...

In the example of Skywalker's daughter, good politicians were a dying breed, being pushed out, or dying off literally it mattered not. The Republic would not last long enough for another generation to try and take it under its command. His time in waiting had not been wasted, and soon, very soon in fact, he would move.

The presence of his apprentice was felt before the sound of the door opening caught his attention. A young boy still, Solo was a perfect puppet in his idolization of the past—or rather, of his grandfather. Yet, he lacked, so _disappointingly_ so. A strong lineage, so perfectly in tune with the Force, so easy to topple into the abyss of the dark side... and yet... Solo was so _weak_ in comparison. If only Jacen Solo had lived longer. Oh, he would have been _perfect_.

"Kylo Ren." he greeted. "Your presence here must mean you have fulfilled the last order I gave you."

"I have." Kylo replied underneath his mask, the distorted voice something which grated on Snoke's ears with annoyance. The one drawback of convincing the boy that his grandfather wished him to 'finish what he started': the mask he now insisted on wearing constantly. Though the Supreme Leader could feel his emotions well enough, there was something deliciously insightful about watching his face as he trained him.

So gullible.

"Good." Snoke gave, as if in praise, his eyes opening as he looked upon the kneeling fallen Jedi. "The weapon will soon be in position then. And when it is, we will eliminate our enemies, and do what we must to bring order to this Galaxy. Years of war, and a body of men and women unable to perform the simple task of peace... will finally... come to an end."

Kylo was quiet for a moment. "At last. We will complete what we set out to do."

Snoke hummed, his head tilting slightly as he regarded the boy. "Take the mask off." A beat, large hands reached up to the helmet, and with a click and a whir, the face of his apprentice became visible to him. "Much better. Now, we shall address a different matter: the location of this _informer_ , as well as the identity. What have you found of that?"

"Nothing." Kylo answered. "Whoever they are, they are very good at eluding the Knights and the Inquisitors. In addition, they seem to wish to keep their identity as quiet as possible, not even a description can be found except that she is female."

"Hmm..." Came from Snoke. "Female... who is adept at cloaking her very presence..."

"Master?"

"Surely it has occurred to you that this is no mere creature of the galaxy. Only a force-user can cloak themselves from being sensed... and this _female_ has done so on more than one occasion, and in _your_ presence." There was disapproval in his tone, and Kylo stiffened, half expecting a violent lash out. "When was the last time you heard from your... _sister_?"

Kylo swallowed. "Not since I joined you, master. I severed the bond between us then. But if it were her, I'm sure I would have felt it." he said.

Snoke chuckled, a quiet rumble which visibly unsettled the young man before him. "You clearly do not understand her if you think that's true. There are few who have the ability to cloak themselves from the Force, of cutting off their connection with it, or shadowing it enough to not be sensed. Interestingly enough... they all belong in your family."

"Jaina never succeeded in that, it was Jacen who—"

"Twin bonds are something you wouldn't understand, young Solo." Snoke interrupted. "What Jacen knew, doubtless Jaina would discover with enough time, if she did not already know it. Perhaps you should try and find where she is for a start... it may just lead you to this... mysterious informer."

"Does she matter really though?" Kylo inquired, looking up at Snoke in confusion. "Surely Skywalker matters more than she would."

Leaning back into his throne, Snoke sighed, looking down with veiled annoyance. So young, so gullible, and so _naive_ , his young apprentice was. "Skywalker is not as great a threat as the Solo girl, if she returns to the Republic, she would not return alone, and if anything, she would be the type to rally those behind her. She's a _hero._ Her mother's recent defamation aside, she would be greeted as such. You must find her, and ensure that she does not return to them—do you understand?"  
There it was, the flash of conflict in the boy's brown eyes. That was what made his naked features so enjoyable to watch when he gave such orders. "Yes, Master." he answered all the same, understanding that he had no choice but to follow the direction, or it would be more painful for him.

"Go then. You have much to do, and little time in which to ensure it done." Snoke replied, clearly cutting the meeting to an end. Kylo stood, replacing the helmet on his head. "Send Hux in on your way out. I have things to discuss with him as well."

Kylo gave a respectful bow, turning and walking out of the throne room with heavy steps, Snoke's growing smile at his back being unseen by the boy.

Everything was falling so perfectly into place.

* * *

On Bespin, Jaina stared out one of the many windows, looking out on the fluffy white beauties of moisture with minor distraction of mind. When alone, the Jedi often found herself contemplating things beyond herself, the past all too easy to fall into for her. Though it would never change, it was nice sometimes to explore happier memories... when her family was _one._

"You should probably eat something." Lando's voice piped up as he came into the room. "Staring out on the clouds won't fill your stomach, you know."

Jaina smirked, raising a brow at him though she had yet to turn. "I thought it was only mothers who fretted over stuff like that?" she replied, finally turning with a playful look. "Not 60-something year old barons with a million credits sunk in mines and weaponry and four daughters."

Lando gave a look which matched and challenged her own, his perfectly aged face giving the same expression a more refined edge. "Call it habit. With all the girls currently away it's hard not to find someone to fuss over, besides I'm not interested in your mother finding out. She's more frightening than Rancor in all her calm fury—so do me a favor and eat something."

Obliging him, Jaina left the windows, moving to the table and sitting down with the help of his customary pulling out of a chair for her, a snicker which was typical of a young family member toward an elder coming from her lips. For the past few years, Cloud City had become her base of operations, her home away from home, where she could always simply relax before going out to do whatever else she had to do. And Lando was the perfect Uncle for such comings and goings... it was a miracle however that his daughters had not yet let her secret slip. Though she supposed that with such familial bonds between them all, it made loyalty rather strong.

"I will always find it admirable that men seem to find my mother a mixture of alluring and terrifying." she commented. "Even now—though less on the 'alluring' side most likely."

"I'm sure your mother has not lost that feature of her personality. Right next to constantly knowing what to say in reply." Lando replied. "I've noticed you seem to have become more like her with age, though you worry more."  
"I do not." Jaina retorted as she poked around at the food on her plate.

Lando's affectionate chuckle said more than his actual words did that followed. "Tell me, are you or are you not concerned over the fact that Anakin is being re-stationed on the outer rim?"

Jaina's frown was clear. "Anakin can take care of himself. More than any of us could, in a way. Uncle Luke once said he was more powerful with the Force than any of the rest of us kids... though he doesn't use half of what he's capable of."

"Mmhmm..." Lando's tone was doubtful, though he didn't pursue it down that useless avenue. "Where are you headed next?"

"Wherever you tell me my father is." Jaina answered with a pointed look. "Which, I'll remind you, you have yet to tell me."

"Just because I know what he told me last, doesn't mean I know where he is now." Lando reminded, and Jaina resisted the childish urge to roll her eyes. "But I've put the coordinates in your ship that I last knew, Han didn't tell me what system it was, I just know it's along his old smuggling route."

"I knew you knew, you sly Socorrian."

"What you probably should say is: 'thank you, Uncle Lando, I love you.'"

"Thank you, Uncle Lando, I love you." Jaina parroted back with a smirk, finally eating the food before her.

"You're very welcome." Lando replied with a fond smile, returning to his own meal. "Do me a favor though and tell that no-good-Corellian that he still owes me for the damages done at his last visit."

Jaina blinked, brows furrowing as she looked over at him in confusion before she rested her chin on her hand and cleared her throat. "...exactly how much in damages does he owe you?"

Lando just smirked, giving her a look which said that the story was quite an interesting one as he merely said. "Sixty-thousand credits worth."

Her jaw dropped, but before she could continue they were interrupted by the presence of Lando's personal assistant, the young man coming in and giving Jaina a sympathetic look which she didn't understand. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I thought you should see this." He addressed Lando, handing him a pad already on an article from HoloNet. Jaina tried to peer over the edge, though failed, a curious and mildly concerned look crossing her face as she cleared her throat.

The Baron merely sighed, looking up as soon as he was finished and handing Jaina the holopad, allowing her to read it—she blinked, then blinked again, not paying attention as Lando stood from the table and went to the door with his assistant at his side. "Get her ship ready to leave as soon as possible. I want her to be able to be able to leave within half an hour. Understood?"

The young man nodded, leaving the room as Jaina set the holopad down, her fist clenching and unclenching in response to whatever thoughts were in her head. "...So... they finally succeeded in pushing my mother out." she said slowly as Lando's hand rested on her shoulder, forcing her to relax a bit against her chair before looking up at him. "They paint her into a corner with slanders about how she's this and that, and then watch as she's forced to withdraw what she believes in for the sake of everyone involved. Right on the edge of what could be another galactic war."

"I'm sure whatever it was, it went deeper than their slanders, Jaina." Lando tried to assure her. "Your mother is hardly one to give up a fight unless she has something else in mind. She won't sit by while there's a threat, if anything she probably decided this was the only way to make it work."

"...maybe. Either way, this Lady Carise better hope we never cross paths. How.. _dare_ she?" The ground out question came from between her clenched teeth.

Lando squeezed her shoulder. "Your mother is a great woman. Many become jealous of people who genuinely want to help others, or just want to bring them down so they won't interfere in whatever plans they have set out." He gave a chuckle. "Though if you ever do cross paths with her, I hope I'm there to see it."

At last a smile touched Jaina's face and she looked up, reaching to pat his hand in a thankful gesture before she stood up. "You're getting my ship ready I take it?"

"Yes. Are you going straight to Chandrila or—"

"No..." Jaina sighed. "No, I... I need to finish what I came out here to do. Dad probably won't know..."

Lando merely nodded, and when Jaina headed out of the room, he followed to wave goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go :) Let me know what you guys think, I'm very curious the more we get into the set up of this thing. It'll be a few chapters before all hell breaks loose, and we want to have a good foundation. But I am all ears for anything anyone would like to input.


	5. The Pieces Are Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins, the first movement by the First Order. Meanwhile, Jaina starts looking for Han.

Three months passed since Anakin and Poe had been given the position in the Mirrin Sector, Anakin's more cheerful attempts not enough to build morale how he would like. Their job was a simple one: protect any and all trade ships from piracy; and while he and Poe were mildly frustrated by the menial work, they followed orders to the best of their abilities.

"They pulled out two of their strongest squadrons, for the sake of protecting ships from piracy." Anakin mused aloud as he tinkered with one of the droids, his more vulnerable thoughts something only Poe was allowed to hear. "Call me paranoid, but the timing is the worst, if you ask me." The R9 droid beeped and whirred at him, and he chuckled in response. "Thank you, Rowdy."

Poe sighed, shaking his head more to himself than anyone else. "There's something odd about it, for sure. If I didn't know what you've been telling me about, I'd blame it on the Peace. But now..." He trailed off staring at Anakin's work in distraction. "I don't know what to think. Something is happening, that's for sure. It seems that the Republic is content with leaving everything untouched regarding this... First Order, and insists that we be complacent too." He paused, head tilting as he looked at Anakin. "What does your mom say?"

Anakin's hands froze in their work, and he looked over to Poe for a moment before glancing around to make sure the hangar was indeed empty. "To be honest, I'm trying not to think too much about what she said. The ramifications of what my mother believes about everything is... unsettling."

"...what does she believe?" Poe pushed a little, watching as Anakin sighed, picking up the wrench before he locked gazes with him.

"She thinks that the First Order might just have some of the senators on their side—or even the chancellor himself. She even has some evidence of it, but she can't bring it up really. More or less... it could mean that even if something big _does_ happen, nothing will be done about it until it's too late. Think Empire, but a little worse because there's more of the senate on its side." his voice was low even though they seemed alone, the recognition in his mind of just how dangerous it would be if he was heard being very strong.

There was silence from Poe for a few moments, and Anakin returned his focus to Rowdy, soft conversations had between the pilot and the droid for that space of time while Poe's thoughts stayed in his head. Anakin was almost about to say something when Poe beat him to it—

"Is that offer still open?"

Wrench tossed to the side, Anakin nodded in response, mouth opening before it snapped closed and his head turned toward the entrance, alerted to another presence. Patting Rowdy on its side affectionately, he stood. "All done, buddy. You're all ready to corrupt BB-8 with your bad humor." Blue eyes slid in their sockets to look at Poe, the subject of the teasing's head snapping up with clear alarm.

"Don't you dare! My boy has enough of your bad Imperial jokes in his programming, he doesn't need another one." Poe said, pointing at the astrodroid in accusation, Anakin's laughter unable to be held in at the sight. "It's all your fault too." Poe continued, pointing at the younger commander. "If it wasn't your droid BB-8 wouldn't even be around Rowdy."

"Hey!" Anakin protested. "It's hardly my fault he's got a bad sense of humor. My sister was the one who programmed him, she just ended up programming him with Jacen's sense of humor on accident." Rowdy beeped in indignation. "It's true. That's why Rowdy ended up mine instead of hers. She didn't appreciate the Yuuzhan Vong jokes."

Before Poe could say another word, R9 raced up to him and slammed into his legs before speeding away with a screech, Anakin's chastising of the droid ignored as it rolled out of the hangar and out onto the field. "You okay, Poe?"

"I'm fine." Poe replied, hands rubbing at his legs. "Did your sister also program him with a default 'hit whomever I don't like' feature?"

Anakin chuckled. "Who knows what she programmed him with. It was a pretty dark time when she altered his programming—the humor was probably a throwback to Jacen himself, but it was too soon for her to deal with it." he replied, sobering a little as he cleaned up his hands.

The presence of Major Lonno Deso was something Anakin was not overly comfortable with. It wasn't that he suspected the Major of anything amiss, in fact he was sure that the Major was quite loyal to the Republic—but it was the caution which the Major gave Anakin himself that made him untrustworthy. He'd taken the time to pull him aside when he arrived, the first impression not going well as the Major made it clear that he didn't believe in the First Order being a threat, and would not appreciate Anakin saying anything about it. 'It's just a group of stragglers, Solo. No different than the others who have come up before it—it won't survive a year.'

If only Anakin had his surety in the peace that existed.

"Dameron, Solo." The Major greeted. "Sorry to interrupt your down time, boys, but your droid picked up a signal near Suraz 4. Your squadron better get out there before the pirates take it down." He said, his focus completely on Poe.

Anakin's brow furrowed and he exchanged a look with Poe before he spoke up. "Do they need us as well? What ship is it?"

"The _Yissira Zyde._ It shouldn't take more than Rapier Squadron though, Rogue will stay here, I don't need both of you out there." The Major answered Anakin curtly before speaking again to Poe. "You better get your pilots together. Who knows how much time you have to get there."

"Yes sir." Poe responded, giving a quick salute and a nod to Anakin before he darted off to get his squadron together, the four outgoing fighter pilots soon appearing for takeoff. A flurry of movement and loading happening, Anakin ran up to Poe's ship as the commander was about to jump aboard.

"Be careful Poe!" he warned, a sense of urgency making him nervous. "I don't know what you'll find out there, but I have a bad feeling about this."

An understanding passed between them and Poe nodded and smiled, patting Anakin on the shoulder before he hopped into his fighter, the hatch sliding closed as Anakin backed up allowing the ship to get to the sky as quickly as possible. The ships disappearing into the atmosphere, Anakin watched in trepidation, hoping that whatever his friend found, he'd be alright.

* * *

If there was one man in the galaxy who was difficult to hold onto, Han Solo had to be that man. Though keen to his ways, and very aware of just what kinds of things he could do, Jaina was finding it difficult to track her father down to a point of actually having a conversation. Canto Bight had been her first stop, the retracing of steps to Kaddak serving a few different purposes before she found out through one of his many creditors a more precise location. There was one difficulty: Said creditors wanted more than just money from Han Solo now—something about 'debts being in arrears', her source said.

Although she was one who liked to travel alone, Jaina soon found the best way to find someone was to use someone who knew more than she was; and so, she'd managed to get herself information on the Guavian Death Gang. How Han Solo had managed to get himself fifty-thousand credits in debt to them, Jaina was still shaking her head at, but now she focused merely on getting to him and making sure he had all of his limbs.

It was all between which gang leader to approach. Tasu Leech was, as she had found out, not really one for talking—on the other hand, Bala-Tik seemed just the type of man who Jaina both preferred, and was annoyed with. Preferred because he was more to the point, annoyed with because that always made things more difficult to smooth talk. One thing she hoped would be in her favor was his dislike of her father. Her cards had to be played _just_ _right_.

Bala-Tik was at the bar of the 45th level cantina when she approached him—or rather, the bar at which he sat within earshot. "Arboite Twister." she ordered, ignoring the wide eyed look of disbelief from the bartender. It was always amusing to Jaina how she got stared at for such things, her small stature mixed with the potent drinks earning a mixture of shock and later, respect. Lost in a moment of nostalgia, she recalled drinking a great number of her squadron 'under the table' during the war.

The drink set in front of her broke her thoughts back to the loud cantina, and she took it with a hum of thanks and setting the credits on the counter required for the drink. Turning around, she made to survey the room, a habitual examination of the layout of the room taking her focus for a few moments before she turned around to address the bartender again as he passed by. "I'm looking for a Corellian smuggler by the name of Solo... would you happen to know him?" She said, her voice loud enough to reach the party of the Guavian Gang.

"Who's asking?" the bartender.

"An interested inquirer." She answered.

"Uh-huh. You got a name?"

A brow raised. "Vera Jade."

The bartender gave her a scrutinizing glance. "You a friend of Solo?"

Jaina smirked in reply, her head tilting as she looked down at her drink nonchalantly. "In a manner of speaking. We're certainly acquainted. My... boss is more the one who wants to see him."

"Oh?" the bartender asked, the tone clearly indicating that he wanted more information. "Which boss is that?"

Her mind had to work quickly, knowing that naming the wrong name would raise red flags. "Zann." she finally said. "ever heard of him?"

The Bartender shrugged. "Maybe. I thought the Consortium wasn't exactly in the business of doing anything with smugglers anymore. Something about taking a huge loss back in '11."

She could've kicked herself at forgetting that detail. He was right, but Jaina was hardly going to let him think it, or else she'd end up not only backtracking but possibly in the negative category of where she wanted to go. Leaning forward, she lowered her voice a little. "Operations like Zanns don't let that bring them down completely. They just wait a little while in the wings of time and allow things to play out until they're ready to come back. We don't die out, we just... build quietly." If the bartender had known who she really was, he might have been on his guard as she waved her drink casually, the Jedi using one of the oldest tricks in the book to help _persuade_ him. "If you catch my meaning."

Nothing too big, just enough to make an influence.

It took a few moments before he grinned and chuckled, leaning on the bar to respond. "I catch it." he replied. "What is it Zann wants with Solo?"  
Jaina smiled and gave a hiss through her teeth. "I'm afraid he broke a few promises. See, Tyber gave him a friendly little loan... and Solo... well..." She trailed off, her mental train of thought going somewhere along the lines of 'g _ot himself into a heap of trouble with too many people_ ', though she said instead. "We understand the loan was a little misused, and a shipment never came in. You understand, I'm sure, why Zann would find it important to find Solo. I've been looking all over the Galaxy for him, he's a slippery one."

"You're not the only one." the bartender replied. "There's a few bosses around here that aren't happy with him either. Maybe they can help you out?"

"Might be helpful." She said, pretending to ponder his suggestion. "Where can I find these bosses?"

Pulling back, the bartender gave her a knowing smile. "You don't. But I'm pretty sure they'll find you."

It took everything in her not to roll her eyes at that statement. It was so overused. Nevertheless, she snickered in response and raised her glass as he walked away, hoping that either he'd be the one to pass on the message to who she wanted or that the conversation didn't go unnoticed. Otherwise this was going to be of little use.

A few seconds later a tap on her shoulder caused her to turn, a brow raised as if in annoyance as she took in the sight of the bartender. "Hello again."

With an incline of his head, he motioned for her to follow him, but instead of the Guavian Death Gang's table being her destination, she was lead straight to another room which was quieter, an in which was the boss she was trying to avoid at first. Tasu Leech.

"These guys will introduce you, Jade. Good luck." The bartender said, and she nodded with a 'thanks' in his direction, turning to the large looking men that stood in front of her with a curious glance. A moment passed of their scrutiny before she was brought before the table of Tasu himself. It wasn't surprising to her that when he spoke it was in Huttese, the man beside him about to translate his greeting when Jaina interrupted with a string of her own sentence in the Hutt language explaining her business. The translator blinked, but Tasu watched her carefully, the third time being examined so closely being a bit tiring at this point for the Jedi.

After a few moments she was offered to sit down, and at last headway was being made in her favor.

* * *

"Commander Verlaine!"

The blonde's name called out caused her to stop in her tracks toward the main hangar, a well formed brow arching high above amber eyes which peered in inquiry at the one who called her. Years of war and age had been surprisingly kind to Evaan Verlaine, who had by some miracle managed to look a good five to ten years younger than she truly was. For all her service, and years of loyal bearing of any and all stressers along the way, she was still just as full of life as she'd ever been. One of the remaining of her Alderaanian kind, and likely to remain just as fierce about it, her loyalty knew no bounds it seemed.

So, when Leia had begun gathering groups for her resistance, Evaan had been one of the first to volunteer to help train and lead whatever men and women came to join them; and so, she had been given the responsibility of the base on D'Qar, awaiting the arrival of Leia herself, or any news that might come concerning movement from the few locations they knew.

"Commander Verlaine!" The young pilot called again, out of breath as she finally reached the Alderaanian.

"Yes, Lema?" Smooth tones replied, patience for the youth that Lema carried, a relaxed air surrounding Evaan.

Lema breathed deeply, trying to calm herself enough to be able to speak. "Senator Organa is on the comms. She said she wishes to speak with you immediately." she relayed, watching as Evaan nodded slowly and began heading in the direction of headquarters.

"What's the status of the shipments from Incom? You said you were going to look into when they'll arrive." The Commander spoke conversationally to Lema as they walked back, the girl slowly returning to her normal reasonability.

"Sergeant Ko Connix said that the T-70s that were ordered should be ready within the week. Additionally, there's a shipment of recruits that are being brought in tomorrow by Kessix." Lema replied quickly, remembering something else. "Oh, and the weapons from Tenderando Arms follows it by a few days. The first attempt was halted by some customs, so they had to find a way to smuggle them in."

Evaan nodded, having only been interested in one set of assets being brought it, but rather pleased at the information of everything else coming shortly behind. It was a slow-going process to build a resistance, but piece by piece it was coming together. Granted, there was still one major flaw: the fact that they were oh so few, and had minimal leadership personnel. But, Evaan was convinced it was only a matter of time and events, for once the First Order made its move things would be easier when it came to numbers.

"Thank you Lema." She finally replied as she crossed the threshold of the holo-room. "That'll be all. Give my compliments to Sergeant Connix for getting all that information. She'll be moving to something more interesting as soon as I get those T-70s and the pilots to run them. You better head back to your post."

Lema gave a curt nod and left, leaving Evaan to shut the door and speak to Leia in private.

"How are things going?" Leia's blue figure inquired the moment Evaan was capable of answering questions.

"Slow but steady. I'm still low on numbers that count. I could have every pilot in the galaxy, but if there's no one to train them, then we might as well be dead in the water. I can only do so much around here." Evaan answered honestly, careful of the respect in her tone. "Any chance of some more help on that score, your highness?"

"I have some friends from Wraith Squadron already in contact, and the Antilles should be headed your way as soon as Wedge can get mobile. Being as high profile as he is, it's a bit hard to get to places unnoticed. The girls might show up first." The answer was a little hope for Evaan, who was acquainted enough with the former General Antilles to know that his very presence would be a great help on the base. "He won't be the only one, and Caluan will be joining you as soon as he and I are finished recruiting." Leia went on. "You'd be surprised with how many men are willing to come out of retirement for this."

Evaan's expression was not shocked in the least, and a small smile crept up on her lips. "I'm not really. These men would have died for the Republic on numerous occasions. To see that same republic turn a blind eye to this new threat doubtless has all of them ready to fight if need be, even if that republic won't fight for itself."

Leia nodded and smiled. "That's what Lando said."

"Great minds think alike." Evaan said under her breath, though Leia heard it loud and clear. "When may we expect your presence, may I ask?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm still awaiting word on Winter's latest appeal to the Senate. I've sent Korr Sella to Hosnian Prime to help her if it can happen. If not, I'm pretty sure that we'll know what side we're on once and for all, and who our friends are in the senate."

"If we have any." Evaan interjected. "Things aren't like before. I'm pretty sure the complacency on behalf of the Republic has something to do with loyalties being bought. This isn't the Senate we began with under Mon Mothma."

"You never know, Evaan. Friends might be found in unlikely places."

The Commander nodded, sighing softly before clearing her throat. "Of course. Is there anything else before I go?"

Leia paused as if there was one more thing before shaking her head with a sigh, whatever was in her mind remaining there. "No, there isn't. I'll stay in contact. I'm headed to Mirrin Prime presently, we may have a new commander on the way." Evaan raised a brow.

"Oh?"

"You'll like him. He's just the type of military man you approve of." Leia assured, offering her old friend a smile which Evaan returned before the connection was broken, and Evaan returned to her duties.

* * *

Despite everything he was told, and everything he might have believed in the past, Poe was finding it harder and harder to hold onto the idea that the Republic was doing what was best. He was as loyal as any other creature in the military to the people of the Republic, but the prohibitive silence which was imposed, the complete and utter disregard that was given for any action to be taken against the First Order was getting to be too much. The idealist that he was, to watch this happen was frustrating.

But his recent findings had to be brought up all the same, the position of the Yissira Zyde within a group of TIE Fighters, being used by this phantom group to carry weapons—he had to say something, even though he knew that the Major had made his position clear: the First Order was not considered a threat by the Republic.

Completely expected, Anakin was waiting for him at the hangar, tension evident in the young Commander's very posture as he leaned against his fighter with his head tilted back. Eyes closed, one might mistake Anakin for being off his guard, but Poe knew him better than that. Arms crossed over his chest, his brow furrowed, his youthful features looking oddly screwed into an expression which spelled that he was anything but _peaceful_. Poe was so used to Anakin's behavior commonly seeming older than his years, that too often he forgot that his friend was much younger than himself—twenty-four was somewhat of a child still, if he thought about it.

"I was beginning to get worried about you." Anakin declared the moment he was close enough to hear. "The Squadron came back without you in a panic, the Major isn't happy."

"I know." Poe replied with a tone of no regrets. "I found myself in a hornet's nest near OR-Kappa-2722—"

"Hornets nest? First Order?" Poe nodded. "What were they doing out there?"

"I don't know really. I just know that the _Yissira Zyde_ was in a destroyer with a couple dozen TIEs as escorts." Anakin's eyes opened and he turned to his friend with evident surprise. "It was a close call. Me and BB-8, against a dozen TIEs... but we were pretty even I think. Pulled a few maneuvers and skedaddled over here."

Anakin cracked a smile, shaking his head as he relaxed ever so slightly. "Skedaddled?" Poe nodded in all seriousness. "Is 'skedaddle-ing' what makes you one of the best pilots in the galaxy?"

"Perhaps. Though I think now I get the title of 'best' don't you think?" How they'd gotten on this subject was something Poe couldn't answer, though he suspected it was Anakin's presence which helped in that.

The Solo snorted. "I'm sorry, but my father has that title." He replied, though he sobered a moment later. "What do you plan on telling the Major?"

"The truth." Poe answered clearly. "I went out there to find out what the _Yissira Zyde_ was up to, and I found it."

"You think he'll listen now?" Anakin asked, and Poe stared back. There was no guarantee of anyone listening to him, no guarantee of anyone acting on what he knew. But there was nothing in the galaxy that could convince him that what he saw was something that could just be overlooked...

"I have to try. At the least I'l—Anakin?" Blue eyes became suddenly distant, as if Anakin was looking through Poe instead of at him, his brow furrowed once again as he mouthed something and looked toward the hangar doors, blinking. "Anakin?!"

His focus returned, and he blinked, shaking his head with a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I just... uh... Jedi thing."

"You okay?" Poe inquired in concern, a hand on the taller man's shoulders, earning only a nod from Anakin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was nothing." He tried to assure Poe of that through his look, though to Poe he still seemed off. "Though I think we have a visitor." His gaze was over Poe's shoulder, the older pilot turning around to see a white-haired man watching them both with interest, a smile playing at his face before he approached. "Caluan Ematt." Anakin greeted. "You guys got here fast."

Caluan shrugged. "Your mother is a prompt woman I've found. The moment she got your comms, she was quick to have us headed here. As it turns out, we were going to be in the area soon anyway, so she just moved things up a little."

"What's going on? Who is this?" Poe asked Anakin who merely chuckled and cleared his throat.

"Poe, allow me to introduce Major Caluan Ematt... a _friend_ of my mother's."

His inflection told Poe everything he needed to know. "A pleasure to meet you, Major Ematt." He replied, earning a similar greeting from the man himself, who seemed pleasant enough.

"Would you two gentlemen be willing to step outside with me a moment? There's... someone who wishes to see you both." Caluan replied. "That is if you're not previously occupied."

It was only a few moments before both Commanders followed him out of the hangar, a small bunker which was far enough so as not to be disturbed being the very place where they were led. The door opened just as they approached, Major Deso coming out of the bunker with a look of conflict on his face. He stopped, staring at both Anakin and Poe with something akin to defeat in his shoulders, a nod given to Major Ematt. His mouth opened as something came into his mind to say to the young commanders, but it quickly shut, replaced by a rueful smile before his hands swung behind his back and he walked away, leaving the three men outside to watch him go.

Caluan didn't waste much time after that, knocking on the door and popping his head in long enough to have a quick exchange before he motioned for the two pilots to come in.

Though neither Anakin nor Poe were surprised to see Leia there, there was no mistaking the sudden boyish nervousness which took Poe when he was in her presence once more. But the warmth of their last meeting was not as strong, and Poe was abruptly reminded of what Anakin had told him back on Hosnian Prime. The Former Senator was looking to recruit him, and after the most recent events, he wasn't sure he would be able to refuse such an invitation if it was extended.

"It's good to see you again, Commander Dameron." Leia greeted from her chair, with a hand extended to the place beside her. "Do have a seat."

To such an invitation, Poe hardly needed to be asked twice, taking the offered seat as Anakin moved to stand behind his mother against the wall, the distance returning to his eyes, though Poe was forced to ignore it and pay attention to Leia Organa.

* * *

Unknown to Poe, the reason of Anakin's distraction was a certain sibling en-route to Nantoon. Left to her own devices by Bala-Tik, Jaina had decided to rest a little, unknowing of what they'd find when they came across her father. Besides that, she was concerned with how she'd be able to get him out of the grasp of her companions with the least amount of trouble—which would probably prove to be trouble in and of itself.

In her rest, she'd reached out to her brother for the first time in years. His shock had been obvious, and somewhat of a slap in the face (though unintended) with the realization that maybe five years of silence was a bad decision. Though he'd initially greeted her with an instant query of whether it was actually her, she'd been left back in silence when he became distracted.

An image of where he was came to mind, the sight of her mother in a more personal atmosphere than she'd seen her in years, though the vision was too vague for her to be able to hold onto it substantially. She just wished that Anakin wasn't facing the man opposite of Leia, as it made the view the back of her mother's head...

 _'I could move if you'd like._ ' Anakin's thoughts interrupted.

' _No need_.' Jaina replied casually. _'I'll see her soon enough. Who's the pilot? Friend of yours?'_

A chuckle rippled through her brother's thoughts. ' _Yeah, he is. Actually I think he used to be in your squadron.'_

Jaina studied the face of the pilot with only a tiny bit of recognition. In some vast depth of memory, his face was familiar, the bright eyes speaking volumes as to whatever excited passion with which he spoke with her mother. Whatever his name was, it eluded her. _'Hmm... must have been the latter time of the war that he joined Twin Suns.'_ she replied. ' _What is mom talking to him about? He seems pretty happy and eager to please.'_

_'...She's recruiting him.'_

_'Of course she is.'_

Another chuckle followed, but silence took the bond from both sides, a certain level of awkwardness existing between them.

_'It's been a long time, Jai. I hardly thought this would be your avenue of conversation when we spoke again.'_

_'I know... I would have preferred it in perseon, but as of right now I'm hardly in a position to get to Hosnian Prime. I'm chasing—'_ her mind quickly diverted from the real object, not wishing to give any false hope that she'd be bringing back their father when she returned. _'Rathtar. Turns out they're pretty valuable to some people.'_

 _'Rathtars? Who in all the systems wants Rathtars? And why are you tangled with them?"_ There was a tone in his voice which was something she wasn't used to hearing. As the youngest, everyone had been protective of Anakin, not very much of the other way around. But now it seemed came his time. Jaina chalked it up to him being the last man in the family who was still involved.

 _'If I told you, you wouldn't like it.'_ came her answer. _'Let's just leave it at the fact that I know what I'm doing.'_

A scoff. _'Part of me wonders if you do.'_

_'Knock it off. I'm more capable than you may think. I've learned a lot the last five years.'_

_'...what have you been up to?'_

Jaina smiled though Anakin could only feel her smugness through their bond. _'I'll have you tell you some other time. When we're in person, and this kind of communication doesn't exhaust me as much as it is now.'_

_'Jaina, are you sure you're okay?'_

There were many ways to answer that, and not all of them would be satisfactory answers. She hadn't been 'okay' in years, though she tried her hardest to be so. _'Yeah I'm fine. It's just been a long time since I did something like this.'_ Came her answer as cheerfully as it could be.

On D'Qar, Anakin sighed, a concerned look thrown his way from his mother which he shook his head at, she stared in suspicion but returned to her conversation and left him to whatever it was which bothered him.

'. _..she looks tired_.' Jaina commented softly. ' _I'd be more worried about her than me._ '

' _She's not as young as she used to be, Jai. One of these days you're going to realize that_.'

Silence came from his sister, and he half worried she'd cut the connection when he heard her reply of: ' _I know. How is she taking the lack of position in the Senate?'_

_'As best as she can. You can imagine how they're treating her.'_

_'I don't want to. If it's anything like how I can imagine, someone will get force-choked.'_

_'Jaina...'_

_'Exactly why you don't want me imagining.'_

Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose, the hot-blooded emotions which he could feel coming through their bond creating something which never set well with him. He was never the type to deal so passionately... Jaina and Jacen always had that part of the family settled well enough between them.

' _when are you coming home?_ '

' _As soon as I get a chance. This Rathtar I'm after is a hard one to catch_.'

_'Why do I get the feeling you mean something else by 'this Rathtar'?'_

Jaina chuckled in amusement, and for the first time in a long time he felt the familiarity of her happier side filter through. ' _Because I do_. _Give my love to mom, I have to go._ '

_'Jaina.'_

_'What?'_

_'...may the Force be with you.'_

_'Ditto. Though I think I'll need it more.'_

The bond went silent once again, the coldness Anakin had grown used to over the years in her direction being a little less. The wall which separated them had been taken down a bit, and to him, that was something of great importance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, fair warning with this chapter, I'm coming down with an illness so the next one might be delayed a bit. Sorry if that's problematic, but I promise to get back on it when I'm back to being well, so it might be saturday after next when I update. Again, my apologies, joys of living with kids.
> 
> Any questions, feel free to ask them, i'm more than happy to explain stuff. Have a good weekend!


	6. Nothing to Write Home About

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking so long to post this, I lost my initial drive to write this, so it might be a little slower on updates. Hope y'all like it anyway, if not let me know.

The base of D'Qar was much different than Poe was used to, the bases of Coruscant and Hosnian Prime usually teeming with life and buzzing with activity from pilots and training all over the place. But on D'Qar things were slower, there was something more civilian about the place than Poe was used to. The military pace was lacking, and as Poe gave his first looks around D'Qar, he wondered briefly if there was more to this than just what he saw.

'Resistances start slow,' he recalled Senator Organa saying. 'it's a little underwhelming at the moment. But we'll soon have more to work with. With your help, as well as others, we'll be able to hold back the First Order.'

Heading toward the barracks with his bag of belongings, he took the time just to become acquainted with the path from the hangar, his training already making small calculations to figure out the fastest way between them. As he crossed the threshold of the barracks, he heard a chipper voice greet him with an excitable “Hi Poe!” and turning he saw the grinning face of a young Amelia Solo staring back in all her childish happiness from the top of a set of stairs.

It took him a moment to remember who she was, the recognition that Anakin had a daughter having yet to fully cement itself in his mind.

“Hello, Kid. What are you doing up there?” Poe returned with a wide smile.

Amelia shrugged. “Nothing much. Just waiting for Korrie. We're heading for Hosnian Prime as soon as grandma is finished debriefing her..” she said casually, her childish way of sharing information causing Poe to be momentarily confused.

“Korrie?”  
“Commander Korr Sella.” A blonde to Poe's left interjected as she entered the room,, casually scrolling through a datapad. “She's our special envoy to the Republic, since we're not technically sanctioned yet by them, we are in essence a paramilitary organization which needs a voice. Commander Sella gives us that.” She rattled off, looking up with half a smile and an outstretched hand. “Sergeant Kaydel Ko Connix. Commander Dameron I presume?”

Poe met her hand with a wide smile and a nod. “I am, indeed. I'm afraid I'm a little lost on where to report to at the moment. So I figured I'd get my stuff dropped off here at barracks, and then figure that out.” He admitted, recognizing well enough that such procedure was not usually the way of things. But instead of any chastisement, Kaydel merely nodded with an understanding look.

“I got you. You can drop your dunnage off here if you like, and I can take you over to Commander Verlaine when she's free. In the meantime, I'm sure Amelia could give you a little tour of the base, help you get acquainted with it.” Her hazel eyes slid over to the child who beamed at the very idea. Poe noticed it too.

“If she wouldn't mind...” He trailed off, giving Amelia a look of request, which she gave a childish contemplation about before she nodded vigorously. Poe grinned, and looking at Kaydel who watched with amusement, he announced: “It would seem the little lady is quite happy to do so.”

“So I see.” Kaydel replied with light teasing in her voice toward Amelia. “Let him drop his stuff off first, and then you can drag him around. I'll let Commander Verlaine know you're here, Commander Dameron—here—“ She disappeared into the office near the entrance of the barracks and emerged with a comlink in her hand. “When she's ready for you, I'll give you a buzz. Amelia can show you the way from there.”

In her youthful excitement, Amelia seized Poe's hand and started leading him out with a gleeful 'C'mon Poe!' which he laughed at and waved quickly to Kaydel who just shook her head in amusement and left the barracks herself.

* * *

 

_What were they going to do? Jaina thought as she looked toward the skies, the multiple ships heading down upon Yavin IV sending a thousand thoughts through her mind. For years, the warnings of some extra-galactic species coming to attack had been questioned and not given the full thought of anyone—'But now,' Jaina now thought—'They can't ignore it now.'_

_“Jaina! Jacen!” Luke's voice brought her back, her uncle's mechanical hand grabbing her shoulder and pulling her toward the Jedi Praxeum, Jacen firmly grasped in his other, the ships landing as they crossed the threshold of the Praxeum. There stood Mara's red hair flashed from the corner of Jaina's eyes and she turned to look, the sight of their younger brothers firmly in the former assassin's hold._

_“Where's Ben?!” Luke shouted in panic to his girlfriend, confusing his nephew as he referred to his son instead._

_“He's safe with Lowbacca, don't worry.” Mara replied calmly as she reached for Jaina and Jacen. “I have him with some of the others. Come on, you two.”_

_“We're staying with Uncle Luke.” Jacen answered for both of them, Jaina's stubborn eyes reflecting his announcement._

_“Like hell you are!” Luke replied emphatically. “You're going with Mara, this isn't up for debate.”_

_“But—“_

_“LUKE!” The shout of Corran Horn came from the entrance, and Luke's head snapped in his direction in worry, before he ran toward his friend a swear of frustration, saber ignited as he took on one of the Yuuzhan Vong who had cornered Corran at the door._

_“Jade...” A disembodied voice came through, and Mara didn't react at all, causing a little confusion in Jaina before the glass of one of the windows smashed to pieces, screams of the few Padawans that still were inside causing Mara to turn, violet saber ready to defend with no hesitation against the mix of men and horrifying creatures._

_Jaina grabbed Ben, and Jacen seized Anakin, pulling the young boys away from the ensuing fight to find their cousin. Lowbacca found them, instead, his tall figure clapping a hand over Jaina's shoulder and shaking her before he pulled her and Ben away. “Lowie!” Jaina exclaimed in relief, the wookie roaring in a greeting which was edged. “Mara said he was with you!” Lowbacca responded, and Jacen grumbled._

_“Why is our cousin such a Skywalker?” he asked rhetorically, his saber gripped tightly in the hand that didn't hold onto Anakin. “We gotta go get him.”  
“I'm going with you.” 12-year-old Ben said bravely. _

_“Me too.” 9-year old Anakin added._

_“No you're not. Neither of you.” Jacen replied._

_“Agreed.” Jaina threw in. “Mom and dad would kill us if you came and something happened to you.”_

_She was shaken again. “Jade!”_

_Things became vague suddenly, and the sound of breaking glass reached their ears again, closer, all of their sabers ignited as a group of hideous humanoids came toward them—_

_“JADE!”_

* * *

 

Dark eyes snapped open and Jaina blinked to look at the face of Bala-Tik, his hand on her arm shrinking away as if he'd touched something repulsive. “About time you woke up.” He said with little preamble as he moved away from her and sat down. “We arrived five minutes ago. I'd say you sleep like the dead, but you were moving around a lot and mumbling to yourself.”

Jaina pushed herself up to a sitting position, her head tilting from side to side as she attempted to stretch her neck, her left side having a painful stiffness. It had been some time since she'd been bothered by anything remotely reminiscent of her past in her dreams—or rather, the more negative part of her memories. Nightmares often had haunted her during the war, masquerading as memories with a horrible dark twist... she only hoped it wasn't a permanent fixture. “Arrived?” She repeated at last. “Nantoon?”

Bala-Tik nodded. “Yeah. One of our guys is out looking for Solo. He'll let us know when he finds him.” he informed, his eyes mildly unsettling in their piercing gaze as she stood up and stretched her legs. She ignored them, though she could feel the staring keenly.

“Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare?” She snapped quietly, raising a brow and locking gazes with him. He raised his head a little, challenging almost. His eyes were too beady to her, too examining.

“...You aren't what you seem are you.” he stated, earning his own stare from the Jedi.

“Are any of us?” She replied.

Bala-Tik stood, towering over Jaina by at least a foot. “You have more to hide than us. _From_ us, rather. You're here for something that we aren't.”

“I'm here for Solo.” Came her answer. “And I intend to get him if I can.” She pushed past him, her blaster which she'd taken off before she slept reattached to her hip as she readjusted her saber which was under her loose shirt. “I'm going for a walk. Let me know if your boys find anything out there.” If she stayed around him, she was going to do something she regretted just so that she didn't say something which exposed her. She turned at the door, throwing on her jacket. “Try not to kill him before I get there, okay? I gotta get something of use from him.”

Bala-Tik didn't respond as she left, though the suspicions he felt was stronger now than it was before.

* * *

 

Han groaned, his age having finally taken its toll on his body over the last several years. No matter how much he tried, he just didn't have the endurance he used to—and catching a group of Rathtars was at his limit. Additionally it came with the cost of his crew, which Han never liked, some keepsakes for the few loved ones who his crew had now secure in his pockets. He couldn't help but blame himself, losing men was not what he was here to do.

“Chewie?” he called through the ship as he checked on the smuggling compartments, the valuable relics he'd snagged being enough to pay off some debts he was pretty sure. He just needed to get a good price on them, and he'd be fine. “Chewie, where are you?”

His friend was surprisingly silent if he was on the ship, and Han went to the cockpit to see if he just couldn't hear him.

“Chewie is currently out trying to find you, I'd imagine.”

Han's hand found his blaster with the speed of decades of practice, his age still not touching the finely tuned reflexes which he had acquired over the years as he spun around and aimed it toward the voice. Thankfully, with the years, he'd also learned not to fire first and ask questions later.

There, in all her Solo attitude, sat Jaina, an arm casually slung across the back of her seat as her brow raised and dark eyes looked in amusement at the blaster in his hand. It felt like an eternity since he'd seen her last, and though he tried to look nonchalant, he couldn't help but do a mental scan of how she looked to gauge things. She looked well enough, he decided, not as haunted as she had been the last time he'd set eyes on her. Now she just looked... tired.

And every fatherly part of him became instantly worried.

“...are you intending to put down the blaster, or are you just going to stare at me for the rest of eternity, dad?” Jaina playfully asked, the quirk of her lips reminding him of Leia in that moment.

Eyes sliding to his hand, he realized she was right, and as he re-holstered the blaster, he took a few steps toward her. “I thought I told you before not to sneak up on me like that.”

Jaina smiled and giggled softly. “Sorry, I couldn't resist. Besides, I was in no real danger.”

“I could've shot you.” Han replied curtly, but his daughter just shook her head.

“I would've deflected it. Though...” She waved her hand around the room. “I wouldn't be responsible for any rebounding damages.”

Han smirked. He wouldn't say it aloud, but he'd missed her.

“It's been a long time, Jaina. You been with Luke?” Is what he responded with instead.

A shrug came from her, and she propped her legs up on the table in front of her. “I've been off on my own little adventures, I'm afraid. Uncle Luke is more...stationary.” she replied. “And before you ask, I can't tell you where he is.”

“But he's alright?” Han needed the confirmation, the absence of his brother-in-law having worried him a little. After thirty years of being unable to shake Luke, Han didn't like how his being gone was settling.

Jaina nodded. “He's fine, dad. Well... as much as Luke can be under the _circumstances_.” She dropped her legs and leaned forward, her casual air lost as she focused on Han, his expression shifting when she'd ceased to talk, doubtless thinking on just what circumstances she referred. “But you aren't, I hear.”

Han's thoughtful look ceased, and he settled his hands on his hips. “Can't imagine where you heard that. I'm doing just fine.”

A distant screech from a Rathtar sounded as if on cue.

Jaina raised a brow again.

“I'm fine.” Han insisted.

Running a hand through her hair, Jaina stood, matching his stance with a look which clearly said that she didn't believe him. “You're a hundred-thousand credits in debt to some dangerous people, not including Lando, and that's just who I know about. You're carting Rathtars around. And from the looks of things, you lost the _Falcon_ —though, I will say, this is an upgrade...” She motioned to the ship around them. “So maybe not _everything_ is bad.”

Han opened his mouth to speak—

“ _And_ you're carting around relics which you have no business even touching, let alone selling; and may I mention that it's just you and Chewie? Dad, c'mon.” Jaina continued on, forcing Han to stop whatever was going to come out of his mouth. “Dad...”

The elder Solo sighed. “Not everything works out the way we want, kid.”

Jaina resisted the urge to say anything else on the subject, and instead gave a conceding nod. “Well, maybe I can help you out. You've got some open spaces in your crew now and I—“  
“No.” Han interrupted sternly. “You're not getting involved in this.”

“I'm already involved.” Jaina countered quickly. “How do you think I found you?”

Han was silent, the gears in his head turning. Finally it clicked. “Don't tell me you got _involved_ with one of my creditors.” The sheepish look on his daughter's face was enough to confirm it. “Jaina!”

“Hey, Lando couldn't tell me where you were, I had to find a way to go about it. They had more information on you than I did, don't worry though they have no idea who I am. If they did I doubt they'd have helped me.” Jaina explained, smiling playfully at Han. “I did learn a thing or two from you when it comes to talking my way out of things.”

He didn't like it. Not one bit. It was one thing for him, he'd been in it for years, he knew how to maneuver in and around the crooks he involve himself in. He was Han Solo, he could talk himself out of anything. But it was another thing when his own daughter was involved, caught in the world of the criminals, playing at something she was never born to play—he didn't care that she could fight her way out if she had to, it didn't settle well, and every single protective instinct blustered.

His thoughts had to have played on his face, as when he finally looked at her again he could see her pursed lips of agitation. “I'm not a child, dad. I'm thirty years old, I know what I'm doing.”

“You have no idea what you're doing!” He snapped, his finger pointing at her, seeing more his little girl than any thirty year old. “Whatever ties you have with them, you cut them now!”

“Well that's going to be a little hard, I told them I was part of Zann's gang. But if I just become part of your crew then—”

“Zann?!” Han exclaimed, not listening past the name. “What the hell do you think you're playing at, Jaina? Zann has been out of the criminal classes for years, and everyone knows it. You think they think for one second that you're one of them? You've got too much of your mother in you for that. You cut ties while you're still breathing, now.”

Jaina finally gave an exasperated eye roll, and grit her teeth. “Dad, I know what I'm doing!”

“You clearly don't!”   
Chewbaccas roar suddenly cut through their growing argument, and both stopped and turned to the wookie with a curt: “WHAT CHEWIE?!” Which was promptly ignored by Chewbacca. After years of being around Solos, the Wookie had grown used to how the family could act, and by his very stance was fully prepared to pull them apart physically if he had to. However, as the looks he gave both father and daughter seemed to help them to reconsider their decision to fight, it became clear that such decisive action wouldn't be needed.

Though Han still was in a huff, he pointed his finger in his daughter's face once more, the fatherly tone one which had been carried through all of Jaina's life coming out as strongly as it had the last time she'd done something reckless and was rebuked by him. “You're not going back to them, and that's final. Chewie, make sure she doesn't leave, I'm going up to the cockpit so we can take off.”  
With that, he disappeared down one of the corridors, and Jaina looked up at Chewbacca with a sigh. “...Hi Uncle Chewie.”

Chewie gave a chortling sound, and opened his arms, leaving the small woman to happily snuggle into his embrace. He gave an affectionate noise, and she chuckled.

“Yeah, I missed you too.”

 

* * *

 

Night over D'Qar reminded Poe of Yavin IV in a way, the greenery rustling in the light breeze, and nightly animal noises filling the air making things quite relaxing. It was the ending of the first day on base, the first of many he was quite sure. Amelia had dragged him all about the base, every inch of the field had covered (save for the places where Amelia was _strictly_ not allowed) and he now had a good layout of the place in his mind. It was odd having a child show him about, there was a certain view which the girl had put on it all, something more exciting in the tour itself, which had rubbed off on him a little.

Childish innocence gave it more glamour than it probably deserved.

Although quieter, D'Qar was just like every other base, with a mess hall, barracks, hangar, and administrative buildings where all the missions would be posted from. People filtered in from each in their turn, just like everywhere else—the only difference, perhaps, was in the command itself.

Which, in Poe's opinion, was rather... _loose_.

Though militaristic in structure, the relaxed air that everyone had made it all too painfully clear how many were originally _just civilians_. Most of the commanders themselves were supporters of Leia Organa, whose backgrounds were everything from smugglers to politicians, with little actual tactical training. Military men themselves came few and far between, and something about that was unsettling to him. He believed in this resistance, that was for sure, but every bit of training in him was slowly building on what he could suggest that could be of some assistance. They'd need all the help they could get if they were ever going to be successful in this.

Blinking up at the innumerable stars and planets, he let the matter drop in his thoughts, focusing on the simple beauty of the expansive sky above him. Wherever his mother was, whatever afterlife she'd gone to, he'd always hoped she'd be looking out for him, a childish belief that it was so still playing every once in a while in his imagination... he hoped she was proud of him. That his decision to join this Resistance was something she'd want. Despite her death in his childhood, he wanted nothing more than to make her proud.

Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply, relaxing entirely. Tomorrow was when his time would fully begin here, tomorrow he'd do everything he needed to get his feet moving on this shifty ground.

* * *

 

Despite her best efforts, Jaina found it hard to relax in the silence of the room Han had given her, her meditation in the Force having left her more disturbed than content. It wasn't that anything was wrong, per se, but there was a tension which put her on edge, and caused her to start wandering around the ship in search of her father. Though the cockpit was the most likely place, she avoided it until last, becoming well acquainted with the other corridors before she finally went to see him.

It was bigger than the _Falcon's_ , that was sure, the pilots seats at the far end looking much smaller than she thought it would've. It was strange looking at her father from behind, somehow he seemed...older in spirit from the back. Perhaps it was his shoulders: broad and normally strong looking, which were bent down a little, as if weighted by an invisible burden, the grey hair combined with it making him seem much different than she remembered. It wasn't that Han never had troubles in her childhood, she could remember seeing him for years have the same shoulders from behind on numerous occasions—the most memorable being after she returned from her fight with Jacen. Losing a son had never fully healed, she suspected.

And she was fairly certain losing his second went worse because of it.

The sound of her mother's voice beside him caught her attention, and she came a little closer, craning her neck ever so slightly to see the top of an image of her mother coming from the screen in front of him. A recording from years ago was playing, when she had informed him of Jacen's child existing, and Tenel's request that she be brought to them for safekeeping. Jaina's lips twitched into a slight smile at the sound of the baby's voice coming from beside her, the recording something she'd been there to witness firsthand.

How was the kid now? She wondered. It'd been five years since she'd seen her niece, she'd be... eight? Nine?

“Couldn't sleep, huh?” Han's voice broke her from her mind trying to picture the girl now, his chair swiveling to face her as the recording turned off, a glint of understanding in his eyes which she couldn't help but sigh and nod at. Han nodded in reply. “Funny thing about being a parent. When you were kids you used to hop in our bed when you couldn't sleep... I suppose that never changes, though beds turn to chairs instead.” He motioned to the co-pilot seat. “You're welcome to join me. It's a little lonely up here.”

Jaina approached the chair and sat down, letting herself melt into the chair as somehow her body decided it was going to take the opportunity to rest despite herself. “I'm surprised Chewie isn't up here.” she commented, looking over the various panels and buttons.

“He's checking up on our passengers. This old thing isn't used to transporting such... rambunctious creatures.” Han answered, tucking the pad away so he could give her his full attention.

“Of course. Though it'll be outweighed by the fact that you'll be able to pay off debts, so that's a plus.” Jaina added, almost wishing he hadn't put the recordings away. She missed her mother, though she didn't allow herself to speak that out loud. “So where are we headed anyway?”

“Jakku.” Han answered. “I've got a few things to unload before going off to deliver them to Prana. At that point, I'll pay off the gangs, and then figure out what next.”

A slow nod came from Jaina, the information being more to make conversation than actual needing to know it. It wasn't that she didn't care, she did, but it was low on her list of need-to-know.

“What's bothering you, sweetheart? You still dreaming about the war?”

Her eyes snapped to his in a little shock, surprised he'd bring up her dreams, though she shrugged in reply. “I don't think I'll ever stop dreaming about it, to be honest. I had enough fuel for a few decades worth of nightmares I'm pretty sure. Between that and...” _Jacen's death_ , she almost said. It was cruel how often her subconscious made her relive that night. “Anyway, it wasn't that which bothered me. I can't really explain it, I just... needed to do something other than try and relax.”

Han nodded, he heard the silence, though let it go. He may not know the inner workings of his daughter's mind, but he had a good idea what it meant. “Well, I was just going over some old stuff. Found the datapad in a heap of stuff I forgot I had that's just gone from ship to ship, so I figured I'd find out if there was anything on it worth saving.”

“...Like recordings of mom?” Jaina attempted, watching him closely as she reached her hand out slightly and made the pad move, as if in request for him to let her see it. His hand waved in permission and the device floated into her palm, allowing her to see where he'd paused it.

“There's a lot of them on there. I'd forgotten how many of them I'd saved over the years. You can go back a good fifteen years or more that somehow managed to stay on there from trips around the galaxy.” Han explained, nostalgia taking over his features, distance in his eyes growing as he allowed himself to go into memory. “There's even one in there from Ben asking me when I was going to come home...” he trailed off, leaving Jaina to explore the various recordings in the device. “It was a long time ago.”

Jaina started playing one, a message from her mother from before the war... “It was a better time.” she commented softly. “I miss it.”

“So do I.” Han replied, looking at Jaina despite the fact that she was distracted with the screen. “How is your mother?”

She was quiet, the sounds of the recording filling the space for a few moments. “You know as much as I do.” she answered. “I haven't seen her in five years—I haven't... talked to her much either. I only know what I've heard through general sources, and a little from Anakin yesterday.”

Han's brows furrowed. “I thought you would've been in contact with her. I thought she might have sent you.” His musings were aloud, and she finally lifted her gaze as the voices through the datapad ceased.

“I have been in contact with her, in a manner of speaking. I gathered information for her, though kept my distance—I'm not entirely sure she knows it was me, to be honest. Either way, she didn't send me at all. I came to get you because I think she's gonna need you soon.” She answered slowly, leaning as far into the chair as possible. “I don't want her to have to face this stuff on her own. She doesn't deserve that.”

Han grew serious. “'This stuff'?” he repeated. “I have a feeling you're not sharing everything.”

Jaina chuckled softly as she toyed with the edge of the pad. “A feeling huh? Is it a 'bad' feeling, dad?”

“Easy, kiddo.” The warning in his voice was too light to be taken seriously. “My bad feelings have kept me alive all these years, be careful what you poke at.”

“You sure you're not force sensitive?” Jaina queried, earning a groan from Han, which she proceeded to giggle at.

“I'm pretty damn sure I'm not force sensitive.” he replied. “To begin with, it seems like most Force-sensitives don't tend to follow their guts like they should.”

“Guess I take after you, then.” Came Jaina's follow-up reply. Han hummed in agreement, turning to the control panel as Jaina returned the datapad to where he'd put it. It hadn't passed his attention that she'd not answered his earlier question, but he knew well enough that she'd answer... eventually. And he wasn't wrong—folding her hands in her lap, Jaina cleared her throat a few minutes later. “When was the last time you saw mom?”

Well that wasn't where he thought she'd go.

“A year or two ago she was investigating some kind of... political tip and we ran into each other. Apparently some of the senators were being bought out by some third party that was a dead end, she didn't know who.” Han answered. “Why do you ask?”

Jaina shrugged. “Just curious. You left not long after I did from what I can tell, so it made me wonder...” She trailed off, sighing as her mental wheels began to turn at the mention of a 'third party'. Her mouth opened to ask, but she stopped herself, sighing again as she stood from her seat. She knew already who this 'third party' was, if she thought about it. It wasn't hard to connect the dots to what she already had put together... she just wanted to know a little more. “Chewie is on his way back, so I won't take up your time anymore.”

“You don't have to go.” Han said quickly, turning to look at her. “I'm sure your uncle Chewie isn't going to mind a third person in the room. It gets pretty quiet up here, and while we're used to it it'd be nice to have a change of pace.”

It was tempting, and she nearly sat back down, but shook her head instead. “I gotta get some kind of sleep. Maybe next time?”

Han's look dropped a little but he nodded and agreed. “A'right. Sleep tight, kid.”

“'Night, dad.”

* * *

 

On Hosnian Prime, Anakin was in the middle of a PR party he truly wished he might have avoided sooner when he felt a buzzing in his pocket, a small transceiver he carried with him in case of emergencies informing him of a new message. With the high alert he and his squadron were on, alarm bells rang in his mind, and he quickly excused himself, withdrawing the device, half expecting to be ordered back to base as quickly as possible—or to see some kind of message from his mother which would have to be addressed with urgency.

What he didn't expect was a quick message from Jaina which read as such:

 

'Don't ask where I got the specs on how to get this, you won't like it. But I need information when you have a chance— no rush, of course. Just a few quick questions.

 

J'

 

He smiled, chuckling softly to himself as he felt a thrill of excitement course through him briefly. Information needed? It felt like old times, and the familiarity put a smile on his face when he hadn't felt like smiling five minutes ago.

There was only one problem: He had no solid excuse to leave the PR party. It wasn't that he was needed, but disappearing might be problematic. Perhaps he could tell them he 'had some reports to fill out.' Finding the host, he realized he might just have to be... _persuasive_. It was the nicest way to put mind tricks.

Twenty minutes later he was in his speeder returning to base, grateful that the host was relatively weak minded—well, at least _intoxicated_ he was.

 


End file.
